The Quest For Life
by LyricallyAbusive
Summary: Kion and his Guard have arrived at the Tree of Life after some uncalled events, but something terrible awaits them: attackers disrupt the Tree of Life. Now the Tree of Life is on verge of it’s death but there is hope of a remedy far, far away. Now Kion and Rani must find the cure and the save the Tree of Life. Along their travels they discover something that changes their lives...
1. Chapter 1, The Tree of Life

Feature Song: Kion's Reckoning by Disney

_ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 𝟷, ᴛʜᴇ ᴛʀᴇᴇ ᴏғ ʟɪғᴇ_

**To have the most effective and engaging exposition, I would have to backtrack a bit on the story (Season 3) to clear some things. As said, I will start this story with Kion singing his new lament called "Kion's Reckoning". A lot more original content is coming after this chapter since this is an exposition type of chapter. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Asante!**

_Bunga had just caused a landslide, provoking the Night Pride, the protectors of the Tree of Life. Through a series of miscommunication, the leader of the Night Pride, Rani, had disallowed Kion and his Guard to "leave and never return." This, however, made Kion feel guilty since he had lost his temper and his ability of the roar of the elders. Was time running out for the, at times, an incompetent lion for his scar to be healed? Will Kion eventually fall to the demise of becoming Scar? After all, Scar did say he and Kion were the same, Sisi Ni Sawa... But there was something Kion had to figure out..._

_Kion felt like he had screwed everything up. It was because he was... He continued slowly trekking his way back to the last Moja Komoja stone before the Tree of Life. He took a second to reflect his journey as he gloomily faced down and started to express his thoughts into a series of vocals..._

**_Song: Kion's Reckoning by Disney_**

_**— Disclaimer: All lyrics belong to their respectful owners, I own no lyrics. —**_

_**— Kion openly by himself starts to vividly express his troubling thoughts as he starts singing his lament from before when he had his doubts of being leader of the Lion Guard, which now has doubts of himself in general. —**_

_Here_

_Here at the end of the trail_

_How could I come all this way_

_Only just to fail_

_Now where, where do I go?_

_I've tried all that I know_

_Don't think there's any more I can do_

_But now, I think I see_

_There's more to this journey than me_

_So if I have to, I'll move along_

_In a group where I belong_

_With my friends_

_I know I won't be alone_

_With my friends_

_We'll find a path that I can't find on my own_

_'Maybe this journey won't end today_

_But with my friends, it'll be okay_

_With my friends_

_It begins and ends_

_With my friends_

_Kion continued reflecting his thoughts but instead, he was slowly padding his way back to his friends since he knew what had to be done. Kion knew that his friends would be there when he needed them just like he would when they needed him. That is what a leader does. At least when Kion didn't have the scar... Now he could hardly control himself sustainably over time. Kion needed hope for his healing. But before he could hope for his remedy, he had doubts if he would even be allowed in the Tree of Life since he proved that he was dangerous and reckless._

_As Kion was almost back with the Guard, Makini and Fuli had just about finished getting Bunga out of the rocks though Fuli would have perfectly been okay if they left him; nonetheless, they had to._

"Almost there...There!" Mikini finally pushed the last stones away, setting Bunga free in a somewhat stylish fashion.

"Hoo hoo ha!" Bunga over-enthusiastically shouted, pulling a series of moves to further express himself.

"Phew, being trapped sure works up an appetite!" Bunga continued his over-energetic self. Bunga then realizes his meal he first wanted to chew upon.

"Oh yeah...Bees!" He then started walking his way towards the bees forgetting what consequence would follow again, the Guard firmly reminding him.

"Bunga!" Everyone exclaimed at the honey badger.

"Oh, right." Bunga honestly forgot; he was known for missing the most basic things. Afterward, Bunga saw that Kion had returned, turning his attention to his best friend.

"Hey Kion! Look, I'm outta the rocks! Now we can go to the Tree of Life!" Bunga walked alongside him though Kion seemed down about his roar and condition.

"I'm glad you're out, Bunga, but I don't think we can go to the Tree of Life.**"** Kion walked back in the direction of the Guard as Bunga stopped there, confused as to why Kion said they couldn't go there...

"Wha? Why not?" Bunga questioned Kion's remark since they were so close to the tree. Kion then finally reached the Guard, explaining his reasons for his pessimistic view.

"Because I lost control of the Roar. Again..." Kion stopped for a second but continued his reasoning.

"Maybe the leader of the Night Pride is right... Maybe it's not safe to let me in the Tree of Life. I'm sorry. I took you all on this journey, you stuck with me through it all, and then, when we finally get here, I ruined everything." Kion further looked down upon himself, so Fuli and the Guard gathered around him to show their uttermost support of their leader.

"Kion. We know you didn't mean to lose control of the Roar." Fuli being optimistic about their situation.

"Maybe if we talk to the Night Pride again, we can explain everything." Besthe offering his share of hope.

Through some discussion, they choose to try to apologize their way into the Tree of Life.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2, The Start of Something New

_ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 𝟸, ᴛʜᴇ sᴛᴀʀᴛ ᴏғ sᴏᴍᴇᴛʜɪɴɢ ɴᴇᴡ_

**This storyline starts after they apologized and entered the Tree of Life**.

_The Tree of Life appeared peaceful and full of life, though the dry season was taking a toll on it. Everything was going well despite the season. The tree was producing its sweet fruits and its unique healings to almost any condition. All was going well until several pair of eyes decided to move into the Tree of Life. As the eyes got closer, it was clear they were up to no good. The now apparent predators closed on the Tree of Life with bad intentions of destroying its beauty. Back in the dens where the Guard slept, they woke up to a rather unpleasant wake-up call._

"Everybody wake up! The Tree of Life is under attack by predators!" The lioness beamed to the Guard.

"We're up." Fuli said annoyingly. The rest of the Guard got up, half still tired.

"We can help! We're the Lion Guard. We do what's right even if we're not in the Pride Lands!" Kion optimistically said to the Guard.

"Quick, we can't them destroy the Tree of Life!" The lioness reminding them that time can't be wasted.

"Alright, let's go, everybody! Til the Pride Lands end, Lion Guard defend!" The Guard shouting together, ready to defend the Tree of Life. As the Guard starting nearing the center of the tree, they saw familiar faces from earlier in their quest. They soon realized that the attackers were none other than Makucha, Chuluun, Komodo and Binturong. Rani was also in front of the predators, ready to defend, with her lionesses by her side.

"Well if it isn't Kion, thought you get through me that easily?" Makucha said in a disgusted tone. Kion and the Guard joined Rani by her side, ready to fight if necessary.

"How did you all get here? Only a Mjuzi could show the way." Kion demanded an answer.

"You think that we're that stupid, cub?" Makucha building up rage.

"The Tree of Life is for anyone who needs aid from any condition. This is a peaceful gathering. Attacking is not permitted. I suggest you all leave at this moment, predators. You don't want to make things worse, do you?" Rani firing at the predators, giving them the warning to leave.

"We do have a special condition." Makucha evilly chuckling.

"We're starving and really want to cure our condition by eating all the little animals in your tree of yours. We also want to destroy that guard." Makucha giving the guard an evil glare.

"Predators! Attack!" Makucha leading the charge towards Rani and the Guard.

"Lionesses attack!" Rani was in front of her Pride's defenders alongside Kion and the Guard. Makucha was hit and pounced by Kion. Chuluun was taking down Rani's lioness. Komodo and Beshte were knocking each other down since they were large animals and Binturong was being taken down by Bunga's amusing ability, "The Stink". Both sides quickly recovered and tried to counter each other's attack. Rani tried taking down Makucha after Kion lost his grip on him, but Makucha was quick to it so he easily dodged Rani. Then he countered, pounced and took her down. While Rani was down, Makucha showed full-on hatred and used all his strength to claw Rani's body, with no remorse, making her shriek in pain. Kion noticed what Makucha was doing to her new friend and felt an itch from his left eye coming.

"Leave her alone! Don't hurt any of my friends!" Kion was preparing to use the Roar, judging from the winds changing and the sky growing dark: His rage was growing. It was too late for him to stop his roar. He let it all out with all his will. All the rage and hatred was released at once, creating massive destruction everything around him. It blew many, including the predators and especially Makucha, who was blown into the sky, with no saying how far Kion blew him. Moments after the roar, the predators that were still left, ran off without looking back since they knew how powerful Kion really was.

"UnBungalieable!" Bunga excitedly said.

"Look around you Bunga. Most of it is gone." Fuli reminding Bunga that his raging roar wasn't good news. Kion got control of himself again and realized what he had done.

"Did I do all this with my roar?" Kion shockingly asked the Guard and Rani. They all nodded, which instantly gave Kion guilt.

"On the upside, you made the predators run away in fear." Rani trying to cheer Kion up. Kion still didn't feel better, since the tree's destruction was solely his fault.

"I was just trying to protect everyone but it cost so much didn't it?" Kion saddens by the fact he couldn't control himself. Rani truly saw the damage inflicted from his roar and realized that the tree couldn't live on its own without a cure of some sort.

"Yeah but I thank you for saving me; only a real leader would do such a thing. But the tree was damaged pretty bad and by the looks of it, it won't last on its own. It needs a cure, a specific one. It is only found in a specific waterfall in a jungle quite a ways away from here. If you want that cure to your scar and your egret friend, we're gonna need to find the tree it's own cure so it can produce the remedies you need." Rani thanking Kion and explaining how to save the tree.

"All of this is happening because of me. I should go alone, I can manage on my own. Everyone else should stay here." Kion was determined that this was the only way of making up the havoc of the tree.

"I should also go with you. I know how to get there. My mother used to take me there all the time. We should leave as soon as possible, the tree doesn't have too long before it starts to die." Rani offered his company since she knew how to get there. Kion thought about it and made his decision.

"You're right, I've never been to this waterfall, you could be my guide. For the rest of the Guard, you should all stay put and defend the Tree Of Life in case the predators decide to attack again." Kion made up his plan on the quest for the cure.

"Affirmative."

"You got this Kion"

"Good luck!"

The Guard agreed but one member seemed a little reluctant.

"But why just you and Rani, Kion?" Fuli showed a little distrust towards Rani.

"We'll be fine, I've seen Rani in combat, we can manage. I need you Fuli to lead the Guard while I'm gone. Think I can trust you to lead?" Kion reassuring Fuli on his quest.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Fuli was still a little unhappy with his decision.

"Wouldn't expect you to Fuli." Kion chuckling a little before facing Rani.

"We should be heading now, don't want to waste any more daylight hours." Kion and Rani were ready to start their quest.

_Kion and Rani said their goodbyes to the others before they started their new quest. This wouldn't be Kion's first long quest. As the two started their quest, the lionesses roared in honor of the quest while the Guard were aside them cheering on. Rani showed slight annoyance at Kion for wrecking the tree but rubbed it off and smiled at her friend for the start of their epic quest. Kion smiled back as the pair started traveling towards the waterfalls._


	3. Chapter 3, Kion’s Day Off

Feature Song: Soarin by Bazzi

_ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 𝟹, ᴋɪᴏɴ's ᴅᴀʏ ᴏғғ_

_The sun rose over the hills, making quite a wonderful view. Birds started chirping, the valley ahead grew into bursts of color, from the grey-scaly fish to the rough brown fur of the bear: the day had begun. Kion and Rani were asleep in a small cave, where the only opening was barely noticeable so no animal could bother the two. Rani was the first up, knowing that the sun had come up from instinct. She smiled as she saw her friend peacefully sleeping though she knew that her friend will have to get up pretty soon since the Tree Of Life couldn't wait. She decided to get them breakfast before Kion got up. As she walked out of the small cave, she saw how truly alive the forest was. Every animal had begun their routine: from the tiny grubs to the giant, intimidating bear. She took a deep breath as she started searching for her favorite meal: brown deer. As she started her search, back in the cave, a certain lion was beginning to wake up._

**— Kion's POV —**

_I didn't really want to wake up, I was too tired from all of the events that took place. From traveling restlessly day and night to defending from a pair of intimidating predators, I really need a day off. I thought about the whole journey, from the scorching desert to the blasting mountains. I asked myself, "Why?" All of that for a cure that will somehow magically cure my scar and Ono's eyes? That's too good to be true. I did have a good point. Could it all be a big lie? And now a cure for a tree that apparently haves solutions to all conditions? And Rani... My new friend really does care about her pride and this tree. She's strong and independent; we can both relate there. After a few minutes of thinking more, I finally decided to start this new day, though my body was denying movement. As I opened my eyes, I realized I was the only one in the cave._

"Rani?" I asked to the lonely cave. I looked around the small cave and found just myself in it. Where did Rani go? Negative thoughts starting circulating around me about where she was. Did she leave me because she thinks I'm too dangerous and uncontrollable? I tried not to lose myself but the feeling overwhelmed me. No, she can't. She's my friend, but at the same time, she has only known me for a few days. No, she's probably getting a drink or finding herself breakfast. All this negative energy was becoming too much for me. I took a deep breath and tried to relax and just stood there, trying to keep my cool. As minutes went by, I decided to catch some air since the cave provided little. As I walked towards the entrance of the cave, I saw how alive the forest was in front of me. This forest really is something. It's beautiful. As I was stunned by the beauty of the forest, I realized that I was getting pretty dehydrated, which made sense considering it was the dry season. I saw a small creek not far from the cave. I decided to catch some water before it got even hotter. As I made my way to the creek, I heard faint sounds of a growl. At first, I ignored it, but as I finished drinking the water, I heard the growls getting louder. My curiosity got the best of me and decided to check out what the source of the growl was. It's probably just a small animal trying to find their meal. I crouched and followed the growl and for a second, it sounded similar to me. I thought of what or who it could be. As I got closer, trying not to make a sound, I saw a lioness leap out of the bushes and pounced on a brown deer. That instant, I saw who the lion was: it was Rani and she just caught a brown deer, which left me in shock. I knew she was strong but I didn't know she could catch and kill prey larger than her. As I got even closer, my paw slipped and moved a rock, creating a loud thud, which provoked Rani.

"Who's there?! I know you're there!" Rani looked at my direction. She had caught me. She's pretty good at her instincts as I thought to myself.

"Rani, it's just me, Kion!" I tried to make it look like I wasn't spying on her, though it was pretty obvious.

"Kion? What are you doing here? Were you watching me?" Rani demanded an answer. There was no excuse. I had to come clean.

"Rani, I woke up and you weren't there, so I decided to get up and get a drink by the creek. That was until I heard some growling and saw something move. I didn't mean to bother you. But that catch... That was amazing! How did you do it?" I explained to her what happened and complimented her skill in catching that deer. Rani just smiled and chuckled at me. Honestly, I've never caught prey before since it was the lionesses job but I've always wanted to learn how to hunt.

"Yeah, I got us some breakfast; brown deer, my favorite!" Rani was smiling and proud of her catch. After a few moments, Rani and I pulled the deer into the cave, so that we could eat in peace without any scavenger trying to ruin our breakfast. As I was eating, Rani started a conversation with me.

"How's the deer? I hope well. And sorry that I worried you. I just woke up and saw you deep in your sleep so I left you alone and decided to catch us breakfast." Rani explained her absence from the cave earlier.

"I've been thinking about how my lionesses have been without me. I get worried at times because they've never been there without me. You think they're okay Kion?" Rani had changed the conversation into something more serious. She had a point. I wonder how's my Guard doing without me. Could they be in trouble? No, they can't because they have Fuli by their side; she's proven herself a great leader when I couldn't control myself...

"They're okay Rani. Remember, your lionesses are strong and independent." I knew that I couldn't say much but I didn't want her to stress.

"They got that from you. That's what makes you a great leader." I tried to make her feel better with a compliment, which did make her feel better. We exchanged short smiles right after.

"Thank you Kion, it means a lot." Rani appeared reassured about her lionesses' state. The Guard and the lionesses are probably together, ready to defend the Tree Of Life. Again, there was something I really want to learn from Rani though...

"So I was wondering since I was never taught to hunt since it was the lionesses duty, I've always wanted to learn it. And with your great skill in hunting, I was thinking that you could teach me how to hunt?" I really wanted to learn that skill and Rani was the perfect lioness to teach me.

"Kion, we're not here to stay. We gotta keep going." It was true but she needed to know that I need a break today from all of the work I've done earlier, like finding the tree and defending.

"You're right but I really need a day off. I've traveled many days and nights nonstop and defended the Tree Of Life. I can't keep going like that. I'm only asking one day. That's all I need. Please, Rani, I will greatly appreciate it." I was being honest; the last few days have got me beat. I needed to relax.

"I understand, these past few days have been busy for me as well. I don't see how one day could hurt us. But just this one day Kion. Tomorrow, we got to keep going." Rani agreeed to my day off. Her agreement gave me some relief, something I haven't felt in a while. I showed my gratitude by teasingly pushing her playfully while smiling. She got caught off guard by quickly pushed me back. We both chuckled when we got up. After, we finished our meal and I asked her again on the idea of her teaching me how to hunt.

"So could you teach me, Rani? It shouldn't be too hard right?" I tried to be optimistic but knew hunting wasn't an easy thing to master.

"Sure, it's our day off, we should at least enjoy ourselves." Rani willingly accepted my request. I responded by exchanging a smile which Rani returned. After a few nice moments, Rani starting walking back outside towards the entrance. I soon followed her, though I wondered for a second where she was taking me.

"Uh, Rani where are we going?" I really didn't know.

"You said you wanted to learn how to hunt, so we're going to the open fields of grass silly!" Rani chuckled a bit, which made me chuckle back embarrassingly but I also felt a little dumb for not knowing an obvious answer. As we neared the plains, faint chewing was heard, which alarmed us both.

"This is perfect, actually! Just watch how I react and near the sound." Rani started to lay low, which I followed from behind.

"The first step, always stay downwind that way the prey doesn't smell you and runoff." Rani explained to me the first step to catching prey.

"Second, you must be silent as the winds are, feel the earth beneath your paws, it makes it easier to stay quiet." Rani did know a lot about hunting. Of course she does; she's a leader after all.

"Final step: you get within a range where you can outrun and catch your prey, and you know you're close when you can freshly smell the prey." Rani did really make it sound easy. As she neared the source of the sound, she did what she said and leaped towards the source and pounced on the creature.

"Ahh! Hey! What's the big idea lion?!" As I got closer, I saw that the source was a... raccoon? I've only seen these creatures in Rafiki's paintings back in the Pride Lands. Rani finished the pounce and released the creature.

"Who do you think you are lions?!" This mysterious raccoon furiously demanded. This raccoon did have a lot of confidence to shout at lions. My curiosity got the best of me and I choose to ask what he was.

"Are you really a raccoon? I've never seen one before upfront." Rani was a little surprised that I didn't know but I wanted to know for sure.

"Obviously I am; I've never seen a lion like you before." Rani just laughed at what she was seeing.

"I'm Kion, I'm from the Pride Lands if you know that place. I didn't mean to offend you, I'm sorry." I apologized for my rude behavior though I didn't intend to.

"And I'm sorry that I pounced you raccoon. I was teaching him how to hunt." Rani also apologized for her pouncing.

"Wait; you mean this lion here can't hunt? I forgive you both. I overreacted a bit. The name's Hew. I'm a raccoon, but you already know that." I felt a little embarrassed from not knowing how to hunt but I rubbed it off.

"Yeah, the name's Rani, nice to meet you, Hew. And yeah, he hasn't learned to hunt but that's gonna change soon." I got reassured from what she said.

"So you two together right?" Hew drove me into a panic from that question. I quickly hesitated an answer.

"Umm, no no, we aren't t—"

"We're friends and we're just taking a day off from our duties." Rani finished my nervous response, though we both blushed.

"Hehe, your buddy over there freaked out from my question." Hew was teasing me, so I gave him a death stare as Rani starting talking.

"Anyways, Kion and I are heading to the plains to teach him. Nice meeting you Hew." Thank you, Rani, I don't want him saying anything else.

"Yeah, you two seem cool. Nice meeting you." As Rani and I were walking off to the plains, Hew walked by my side and told me shocking words.

"Good luck with her!" Hew chuckled and ran off, which made Rani curious.

"What was that about?" Rani questioned me.

"I don't know Rani, maybe it's how a raccoon says their goodbyes." I felt a little guilty lying to Rani but it was an easier explanation than that... As we arrived at the plains, the sun was directly above us, so it was already noon.

"So Kion, show me what you've learned from me." I quickly tried remembering her steps. So the first step is... oh yes, always face downwind.

"I know this, is that you always face downwind." I felt the wind and observed the direction of it and readjusted my position, impressing Rani as she watched how I was going to hunt.

"Excellent, what is the next step Kion?" Rani continued testing me. It took me a few seconds to remember. Ah yes, feel the earth and don't make a sound as I lurk towards my prey. I heard some sounds coming from across the tall grasses.

"You feel the earth and stay silent and hear where my prey is at," I said at ease, as I started crouching down, lurking towards the sound, likely an unsuspecting animal. I saw Rani watching me from behind to see if I could catch the prey. Remember all her steps, you can do this Kion, you have the predator in you. I got closer and closer towards it and then all of a sudden... I ran as fast as I could and pounced and pinned down the animal, which turned out to be an antelope. Oo, my favorite!

As I finished off the antelope, Rani stood there, shocked and proud that her teachings were a success.

"Great job Kion! You got us lunch at the perfect time!" Rani praised me, which made me feel respected.

"Maybe I do have the stealth of a lioness after all." I chuckled at my comment, Rani joining by my side as we started feasting our lunch.

"So what do you want to for the rest of this wonderful day?" I asked Rani. It appeared that Rani gave some thought about it and she smiled and shined.

"Say, did you say you have the stealth of a lioness Kion?" Rani playfully asked me.

"Find me before I find you!" Rani ran off into the tall grasses, without explaining what we were doing, though I had an idea what she was up to. I remembered her steps of hunting. Am I downwind? Check. What about being silent? Yes. But I don't hear her, where could she be? Before I could think more, all of a sudden, Rani had pounced and pinned me down in a matter of seconds.

"Ha! Pinned ya!" Rani chucked to herself. She fails to surprise me honestly. As I was still pinned, that gave me a moment to take in Rani, up close and personal. Wow. She's really attractive. Before anything else could happen, a chuckle is distantly heard, in the background.

"How cute, just friends right?" It was none other than Hew the raccoon. His question made me and Rani get off each other instantly and also made me and her blush.

"Hew, what are you doing here? And we were just playing a game of stealth." Rani defensibly said. Just friends Rani? Snap out of it Kion! I dozed off a little but shook it off.

"Yeah what are you doing here?" I countered the raccoon.

"Can't a raccoon go where he desires without being disturbed?" Hew quickly responded.

"Last time I checked, you disturbed us." Rani siding with me.

"Shit, you're right, sorry about ruining your moment." Hew sarcastically said. Rani and I had nothing to counter that, which created awkwardness in the atmosphere.

"Anyways, I better get going, raccoon's job is never finished. Goodbye, new friends." As Hew walked away, I swear I could hear him humming, "Can You Feel The Love Tonight", which made me feel a little uneasy.

"You okay Kion? You seem a little down." Rani noticed my uneasiness.

"Yeah no, it's nothing. I'm fine, it's just that Hew can be strange at times." I anxiously chuckled. Time has really past while Rani has taught me how to hunt and the test, which I succeeded and our game of stealth being abruptly stopped by Hew.

"It's been a great today Kion, but I see the sun is starting to set. Since you proved yourself while hunting, I'll get us dinner. Meet you at our cave." Rani complimented me and went out for dinner.

"That's fine with me. See you for dinner Rani!" I said as Rani wandered off into the plains for any animal who stayed out late. As I started walking to our cave, thoughts hit me about what Hew said about me and Rani. Is Hew right? Are we just friends or more? These feelings are new to me. I'll just keep it to myself for now. It's only a matter of time.

_**Song: Soarin by Bazzi**_

_**— Disclaimer: All lyrics belong to their respectful owners, I own no lyrics —**_

As I saw the sun starting to set, I really needed to express my feelings to myself, while I'm alone.

**_— It is strongly recommended that Soarin by Bazzi play in the background —_**

_**— Kion started singing a solo as he got back to the cave —**_

_Too young to see tomorrow_

_Too young to know it hurts_

_Found love in empty bottles_

_I guess we'll never learn_

_**Rani, could it be?**_

_So just lay with me, lay with me,_

_late 'til morning_

_**I have this feeling...**_

_'Cause I'm high and you're high, together we're soarin'_

_**Could Hew be right?**_

_And if I go too hard, pray the Lord my soul to take_

_**We had fun Rani**_

_I've been up all night, tell tomorrow it can wait_

_I think we went too far, the ones they couldn't say_

_Inside you I found faith_

_I apologize if I say_

_Anything I do mean_

_'Cause I've been drinking too much_

_Faded off the gasoline_

_I'm just trying to live life_

_Put on for my family_

_That's on everything_

_Girl we can do anything_

_'Cause baby, we are_

_Too young to see tomorrow_

_Too young to know it hurts_

_Found love in empty bottles_

_I guess we'll never learn_

_So just lay with me, lay with me, late 'til morning_

_'Cause I'm high and you're high, together we're soarin'_

_And if I go too hard, pray the Lord my soul to take_

_You're here, I'm here, tell me this isn't fate_

_You should know you could go anywhere you wanna be_

_Take my hand to find your fantasy_

_I apologize if I say_

_Anything I do mean_

_'Cause I've been drinking too much_

_Faded off the gasoline_

_I'm just trying to live life_

_Put on for my family_

_That's on everything_

_Girl we can do anything_

_'Cause baby, we are_

_**Come on Kion. You're overthinking this. Just take a deep breath and relax. Nothing is happening here, just go back to normal. You're right... I'm just her friend... You're right...But...**_

_'Cause baby, we are_

_Lay with me 'til the morning_

_'Cause I'm high and you're high, together we're soarin'_

As I finished expressing my inner thoughts, I heard a familiar sound and movement in the grasses next to me.

"Interesting my lion friend." The voice said, walking out the grass, revealing himself as none other than Hew the raccoon.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" I strongly demanded the raccoon an answer.

"Can't a raccoon relax for one evening? I was getting a drink at the waterhole until I heard you...singing. Hey, anything troubling you?" Hew was trying to offer his help, which surprised me since Hew was a little rude earlier.

"I don't know if you'll understand Hew," I admitted the truth, I honestly didn't think he could give much advice.

"I've lived a long life. I've seen the good and the bad. I know what's troubling you Kion." Hew finally said my name. He was quite old from his rubbish appearance, so I was like, what can I lose?

"So Rani and I just started a journey to save her home, the Tree Of Life yesterday. And yeah, it's just us two since that's all we need. Since I had a few rough days, we decided to take a day off. She taught me how to hunt and we had fun. It's just that I felt something I haven't felt in a long time. True enjoyment. I don't understand it. There I told you all." I was still confused by this rare feeling.

"Ah, so I knew it. Kion what you're feeling is something you can only describe yourself. But I have some advice for you: be yourself. Don't try to be someone you're truly not. You see, as we go through life, we encounter new things that we don't understand. The only way to truly understand is to keep going. Time is your best friend. Only through time, you'll understand." Hew gave me his advice, opening up my mind as I realized that he must be right, or at least it sounds right. I just have to keep waiting, in time, I will really understand what I am going through.

"When I was a young raccoon, much like around your age, I also had a female friend and we were best friends. We couldn't have enough of each other. And then one day, we were doing the usual and then all of a sudden, I felt an uneasiness in myself when she was around. I didn't understand it myself until I learned that time was the key to finding out what that feeling was. I found out that feeling and I felt so happy at expressing it. I tell you again Kion, trust me, wait some time and those feelings will express themselves in no time. Just make sure that you're true to yourself and not someone else trying to prove something you're not." Hew gave me his source of where his advice came from. Where was his female friend? I shouldn't ask, there's probably a good and sad reason likely.

"Thank you, Hew, I really needed this." I thanked my raccoon friend.

"Of course, that's what friends do. You should get back to Rani, it's starting to get a little late now. Nice talk we had. If we don't see each other again, I want to say that you're a pretty decent lion. At first, I had my doubts, but you're good in my books." Hew was slightly saddened but smiled back at me.

"Yeah thanks for everything Hew, we gotta keep going tomorrow morning." Hew and I exchanged our goodbyes as we started to go our ways. What a cool guy, I'm gonna miss him even though I've only known him for a day. He has good advice. I just have to wait.

As I started walking back towards the cave, the sun was perfectly aligned with the valley down the horizon. Every animal starting preparing for the night, some entering holes in the ground, others joining their loved ones in large shelters; it was all beautiful. Before I entered the entrance of the cave, I heard some noises in the cave, probably Rani preparing our dinner as she said she would.

"Kion, you're back. I was wondering where you were. I got a rabbit. Come, don't make yourself a stranger." Rani politely invited me for dinner. As I joined Rani's side, I smelled how tasty the rabbit was.

"Wow, this rabbit smells amazing Rani. You outdid yourself again!" I took note of how well of a hunter she is.

"Ah, you're too kind! It honestly it isn't that hard to catch a rabbit." I saw Rani playfully move her tail around, making me lose myself for a second. Wow, I thought to myself. She's so majestic and well-groomed and her curves are so...

"Kion, are you good?" Rani waved at me, trying to snap it out of me. I finally snapped back and felt embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know what that was." I didn't really have an excuse as to why I was watching her.

"It's fine Kion, finish your meal." She pointed to my dish as my belly rumbled a bit.

"You're right, I really need some of that before my body quits on me." We both chuckled at my comment as I dove into the meal. Wow, this rabbit is great! Rani really is one of the best hunters out there!

"It's getting late Kion. We should get some rest, our journey resumes tomorrow." As much as I disliked it, my day off was ending and we needed rest for the journey tomorrow.

"You're right, as much as I don't want it to, it's time to rest now," I, a little sad.

"Don't be sad Kion, we had a great day today, you learned how to hunt and we made a new friend!" Rani tried to lift my mood up.

"Yeah, you did teach me. Thanks again, Rani. Today really was great." I agreed with her.

"Well, we need to rest now. Goodnight, Rani." I yawned right after saying this.

"Same to you Kion, goodnight." She said as she closed her eyes into the night. She quickly fell asleep, though something was bothering me. What a day we had. From morning to night, it was all amazing. I still have some questions over this feeling I developed... I still don't understand. _'Only time can tell you what the feeling is'_, Hew's words going through my mind. I need to have faith in myself. I just need time to understand this feeling. But to who or what? Sleep Kion, you have a long day ahead of you.

_The last thing I saw before drifting off into the distant land of the dream world was Rani peacefully resting right next to me, though there was some space between us. Hew, I understood something, but how much time did will it take for these feelings to express themselves into something else? All of this uncertainty makes me a little uncomfortable. I guess I won't find out until the moment actually comes to show itself. I wonder if my father ever had this same situation. How would he handle this? Would he demand others to find a solution? No, that's not him, he would tell me the same thing as Hew told me. As much as I really disliked, Hew was unfortunately right. I really do have to wait... I looked at Rani again and took a deep breath and closed my eyes, drifting off into what dreams my mind desired. Goodnight Rani..._


	4. Chapter 4, The Night’s Calling

Feature Song: A Thousand Years by Christina Perri

_ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 𝟺, ᴛʜᴇ ɴɪɢʜᴛ's ᴄᴀʟʟɪɴɢ_

_The night had passed peacefully as all the sparkling stars retreated into the horizon. As the sun started to rise into another day full of life and activities to do and finish, life prepared for the day. The products of life spilled every day when the sun presented itself. But for one particular pair, a certain product has its gifts and consequences. The Tree Of Life remained uncured, but on the upside, it was well-defended by Rani's lionesses and Kion's Guard. As good as the tree's defense was, without a cure, the tree will eventually start to wither away into its inevitable death. That is if this pair doesn't succeed in their quest. The pair were resting peacefully in a small cave after a rather, unproductive day, in which Kion learned to hunt, which can come useful. Kion also had some questions over his friendship with Rani, whether or not it was more than a friendship since an old raccoon gave Kion some advice that will be awarded soon. As the sun rose higher, it signaled all creatures big and small that it was time to start the day._

**— Rani's POV —**

_At first, it was the warmness of the cave that alerted my body to wake from rest. I knew that the sun had risen and that a new day has started. As my eyes slowly gazed open, I saw that I was the first was up...again.. Gosh, I guess Kion is just not a morning person. I had to wake him soon since the forest can get pretty hot during the afternoon. Good luck Rani, my consciousness sarcastically said. Before I tried to wake him up, I saw how muscular he really was, his mane was groomed delicately and he slept quite peacefully. I shouldn't really be stalking him like this. He gazed at me last night though. I snapped out it and tried waking Kion up._

"Wakey, wakey, Kion," I said as I saw him moving his body around. I felt his muscles as I tried waking him up. _Kion, you're really fit._ Before I could do anything else, Kion opened his eyes and greeted me.

"Morning Rani. Beat me again huh?" He said as I laughed and stood tall and gave him a smile.

"So I guess we're back on our quest, right?" I nodded at his question, as I knew today will be a long and tough day.

"Say, you said you've been to this waterfall. Where do we go from here, Rani?" I gave his question some thought and then suddenly remembered.

"Oh yes, from the forest, we head north into a vast, dense, jungle," I said as I remembered.

"Oh great, today is going to be one of those days huh?" Kion sighed and looked a little irritated. All of a sudden, he started scratching his left eye...

"We gotta be positive about this. It shouldn't be too long Kion." I optimistically told him.

"How do we even know if that orchid is going to cure the tree and eventually me?" Kion said, not looking like himself. There wasn't any tuliza, I think that's what his Guard calls it. I thought about what made him return to his normal state._ What did I do last time to help him out with his loss of self-control?_

**–****–**

**As I'm reading this (I'm editing and revising), I've realized that when Rani questioned herself, there's no context behind from earlier chapters. So here's the context (since I'm not adding a chapter since the story is complete): Kion uses the roar of the elders back in Chapter 1 and causes damage. You know that. Except, in a cut-out scene, Rani "accidentally" falls into Kion and get close, which makes Kion calm down (Good reason why it was cut). In other words, Rani's close presence helped Kion with his anger. Now back to the story!**

**––**

_Come on Rani, you know this one. Yeah, I do, Kion and I... did we... is that how he calmed down? As I saw his mood go down drastically, I decided to go for it, I didn't want to see Kion this way. As I approached him, his eyes appeared off-color, as if Kion wasn't there._

"Please Kion, there's no need to overthink and stress about this! I am confident that the orchid will help the tree and you. You just have to trust me Kion. Can you please trust me?" I got even closer as I realized that my explanation wasn't getting through him.

"Rani, we don't know for sure! What if it is all a lie to distract us from knowing that my scar can't be cured?!" Kion was beginning to raise his voice and a slight growl was heard. I knew that I had to do something and I knew what had to be done but I had doubts. _What if I just provoke him further? How do I know for sure it will work? I don't know, I just need to have some faith._ Before anything else happened, I went up to him and embraced his muzzle with mine, which caused Kion to blackout in confusion as I started purring while further embracing his soft muzzle. Unlike last time, we were both alone, easing any awkwardness in the cave as I kept purring. **(No context again :c)** His mane was so soft and his body felt warm. I didn't want to stop but after a few moments, I heard Kion regain his control; probably in confusion as to why I was against him.

"R-Rani?" His question was enough for me to quickly get back up, making me blush.

"I'm so sorry but I saw you beginning to lose yourself again and I tried calming you down but it didn't work so I thought that this would work," I explained to him, as I flicked my tail around, trying to change the subject.

"No, it's okay Rani, I enjoyed it too. Thank you for helping me regain my control." Kion said as he gave me a reassuring smile. My heart skipped a beat as we glared at each other for a few seconds.

"Anyways, we should get going; the sooner, the better," I said as I started making my way towards the entrance of the cave, Kion quickly following from behind.

_As we resumed our quest since we had an off day yesterday, we had quite an amount to recover before the end of the day. I gave some thought about our next step and remembered that our next location was the dense, humid jungle. It's going to be a long day, but at least I won't be spending it alone. I've never encountered a lion like Kion before. He's a pretty determined lion and shows his role of leadership occasionally and his body is so robust and... stop Rani. As I finished thinking about Kion, we had found our first problem ahead of us._

"It looks like we have a setback, Rani." Kion pointed to a river in our direction, seeing that the river was pretty wide.

"I don't remember this river being here." I honestly didn't recall a river being there.

"How are we going to cross Kion?" I said as I didn't see an immediate solution. Kion appeared to give some thought and as a few minutes passed, he laughed, like he had a great idea.

"Hey, how about I use my roar to move those rocks into the river, so it creates a land bridge for us to cross?" Kion enthusiastically said. _Wait.. his roar? How could his roar move those large boulders into the river? Did I hear him correctly?_

_I wanted to make sure I heard him right._

"Your roar? Move those large boulders?" I said a little confused.

Kion sighed and started to explain.

"Oh, I haven't told you about my roar, have I? Short story, when I was assigned as leader of my Guard, I was given a roar called the roar of the elders. Basically, when a predator or object gets in my way, I could use it to blow them away. Let me show you." Kion gestured me to get behind him. _This better be some roar Kion_, as I moved behind him. As he gave himself some seconds to gather energy, he suddenly took a deep breath and released a thundering roar, easily moving the boulders into the river, creating the land bridge we needed. I was speechless at what I just witnessed.

"Kion... your roar... that was something else.." I said as I was still in utter shock. Kion confidently chuckled as he made it look easy moving those rocks.

"Yeah, that's what my roar can do. Come on, the land bridge won't last too long." Kion started to make way towards the river. I quickly followed as we stepped onto the land bridge, which felt a little unsteady. As Kion and I were crossing, a pair of green eyes introduced themselves near the base of the river, and slowly started to approach us.

"Kion, do you see those eyes?" I pointed towards the pair of eyes as they suddenly stopped and submerged into the water.

"Whatever it was, it's gone now. We should hurry up, the boulders won't last too much longer. The river appeared to rattle more as Kion and I made it halfway towards the other side. Before I took another step, suddenly and forcibly, a large green figure flashed over me, with its teeth wide onto me. Before I could panic and invade, Kion instantly shoved off the creature, giving it a claw to its body, which shrieked in pain.

"Ahh, Kion..." I said as I laid there, still shaken from the prior events.

"Don't stop Rani! The boulders are starting to move with the current!" He said as the rocks we were stepping on started to move with the current.

"Rani! Run!" As Kion pushed me ahead, everything around me starting to shift into motion. I saw the end of the river as I took a final leap back onto solid ground, panting for air. I caught my breath, but I didn't see Kion anywhere in sight.

"Kion? Are you there?" I asked, but no one responded. Before I repeated my question, I heard a faint voice, near the river.

"R-Rani..." I instantly realized that it was Kion as I ran back towards the river. To my horror, I saw Kion on the side of the river, holding on with one paw.

"I'm here Kion!" I said as I quickly pulled him back up to the ground. We both panted for air again from those two moments of fear and panic.

"Are you okay Kion?" I beamed at him, frightened that I almost had lost him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to you. Thank you Rani." I was still a little panic-struck from almost losing him. I felt like I needed to thank him for saving me as well from that predator, no normal lion would have done that; _perhaps..._

"Thank you too, Kion, for leaping for me." I said as I embraced him, which was the least I could do to award him. At first, he seemed a little resistant but embraced me back, making me smile in response, creating a pleasant moment for us.

After a few moments of enjoyment for me, Kion gave me a pleading smile and let go of the embrace, reminding us to keep going.

"Now that we crossed the river, we should keep going. What direction Rani?" Kion and I were ready to go back to traveling, though I half wanted to stay cuddled with him.

"From here, we keep going east of the river, which is this direction, towards the denser part of the jungle." I pointed to that direction and we resumed our course to pass the jungle before nightfall.

From the river onward towards the deep and humid jungle, I kept thinking about Kion's bravery...He really came and defended me without question. He instantly leaped for my protection. No regular lion would or could do such a heroic thing._ I wonder what he thinks of me._ Kion, he really is something, something I failed to see on our first encounter together. _What does he regard me as?_ I kept thinking about his heroic act and our moments that we've had so far, which were already numerous. An hour went by without us talking with each other since I kept thinking about Kion. We gave each other occasional smiles to reassure ourselves on our quest. As we made our way through the jungle, I noticed that the leaves in a tree were shifting, as if it was alive...

"Kion, is it just me or I do feel like something is watching us?" I tapped on Kion to get his attention.

"Yeah, I can smell something: we're not alone." Kion agreed with me as we kept going. When we passed a rather large trunk, the leaves that once were shifting, started to rattle all around us.

"Who are you two lionssssss?" A voice suddenly asked us a question.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Kion shouted as I looked around aggressively; they don't know who they are messing with. For a few moments, the voice declined an answer, but instead, multiple snakes presented themselves all around us.

"Lookssss like we have some unexpected guestssss this afternoon." A snake larger than the others, showing itself, in the center of us.

"We don't want any trouble, we're just passing through." I said confidently trying not to appear weak and scared.

"Don't make yourssself a ssstranger, join us for lunch." The snakes said together. The way they said that sentence sounded more frightening than their previous ones, which I knew was a sign of danger.

"No, we really need to keep going, thanks anyways," Kion said with a bold expression. Before we resumed back onto our quest, the pair of snakes starting surrounding me, squeezed my paws and surrounded my throat as I let out a faint screech for help.

"Hey! Scales off her!" He angrily said as he bolted to my rescue while also furiously leaping onto me, knocking over several snakes, except the large and dominant one, which seemed determined to catch its prey, which was me. Since Kion knocked the snakes out of me, I was able to assist Kion in fending off the last snake, which we did in ease. I was still a little startled from the near-death experience, but was thankful that Kion was there to help me...once again without hesitation.

"Nice moves Kion! I really appreciate it." I smirked at him as he returned it.

"Of course I did Rani, no matter what, we gotta protect each other." He said while he chuckled a bit. I thought it was really nice of him for him to show that he cares.

"Rani I—," Before he could say anything else, I reminded him that I also cared by giving a warm and soft embrace on his muzzle again, making us both blush. I made this embrace short since I didn't feel safe in this dense jungle, Kion also agreeing, judging from his gestures. As we, once again, began to travel through the jungle, things were actually starting to look up, considering that the jungle started to appear less dense every few minutes. We found ourselves some lunch, in this case, a small hog, that was luscious and tasty. Another hour had passed in the jungle, and its denseness started fading away into a dryer section of the jungle, which was normal since it was the dry season.

The sun was directly north of us, signaling that the day was close to its end into the night.

"We've been traveling for a while now, I'm starving Rani." I nodded as I needed some food to complete our day. We decided to move a little further before we chose to take a break and catch ourselves some dinner.

"What are you feeling today?" I said as I prepared myself to hunt the prey Kion chose.

"Hmmm, how about...a hare? Haven't had one in a while." Kion gave me a good suggestion. I gestured in agreement as I started my hunt, searching for any prey lurking. I started my usual hunting ritual, following my steps that I gave Kion yesterday. I put myself downwind as I took a scent of hare in my nose.

There! Got your scent, you shouldn't be too far off. I took the scent in again as I crouched down and silently starting moving towards the direction of the apparent hare. For a few moments, the world stayed quiet until I heard some movement in a patch of grass. _Got you now_, I said as I moved closer towards my prey. As I finalized my position, I leaped and pounced at the hare, giving it no chance at running away. I took those seconds to finish my prey, ready for Kion and I to feast upon it.

About Kion, we had a fun adventure today though I had two near-death experiences. But Kion, he was there to save me both times. Without hesitation. Without waiting. He just leaped for me, even if it got him in danger. Friends wouldn't do that; not even close friends. The way Kion reassurances me, I like it. These feelings aren't exactly new to me. I once had an interest when I was younger with this lion. He was like Kion, he protected and defended me. But not like Kion, with the way he expresses it is different. _Could it be?_ _Could it be that I care about him?_ I don't know how to explain or answer these questions. The truth suddenly hit me right at that moment. It's a thing I've grown attached to about Kion. I just don't know how to explain it into words...

_**Song: A Thousand Years by Christina Perri**_

_**— Disclaimer: All lyrics belong to their respectful owners, I own no lyrics —**_

As I thought more about those questions, I asked myself: Do I deeply care about Kion and does he like me back?

_**— It is strongly recommended that A Thousand Years by Christina Perri play in the background —**_

_**— Rani singing a solo as she expresses her thoughts into vocals —**_

_Heart beats fast_

_Colours and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_**But do I?**_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_**Do I really have deep compassion for you Kion?**_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_**I understand these feelings as I have felt them before, but does Kion feel the same way? I'm not sure he'll do so. What have I done? You're right, I should just keep my feelings for Kion in me, I know it probably wouldn't work out anyways...**_

As I arrived back to where Kion was waiting on the hare, his smile alone was enough for me to forget my troubles while gracefully smiling back.

"Got the hare you requested," I said as I joyfully placed our dinner in front of us, ready to feast.

"Looks great Rani." He said as we both dug into our meal. After only a few minutes, we had already both finished, satisfied from the delicacy we just ate.

"That was perfect, nothing better to end the day than a great meal." Kion said as he laid near me, but not exactly on me, which I slightly sighed. Before I closed my eyes, I felt a shift in the winds as the night grew upon Kion and I, with its owls already making their appearance. I tried to ignore the winds at first, but after a while, the winds decided to blow even more aggressively, making it pretty cold for me. As the temperature shifted down, I saw Kion shiver from the new coldness the wind brought. I started shivering too as the winds kept going. _This is my chance: lay on him and keep him warm by embracing him_. I agreed with my consciousness. As Kion kept shivering, I walked up to him and laid next to him, close enough for me to embrace his soft chest and mane, making me a little nervous.

"Rani, what are you doing?" Kion slightly resisting but enjoying the moment.

"Keeping us from not freezing to death. Come on in, I won't bite." I said as I teased him. He agreed and at first, slowly laid next to me, but then after a while, we both cuddled real close to each other, making us both sigh in relief as we closed our eyes peacefully into the slumbers of sleep.

_And then from there, the two closely slept with each other, both happily gazing off into their sleep with no worries. One feeling for the other but waiting and the other also feeling for the other but hiding it. It would only be a matter of time..._


	5. Chapter 5, Together At Last?

Feature Song: Star by Bazzi

_Chapter 5, Together At Last?_

After a thrilling and productive adventure passing the river and jungle, the pair had rested towards the end of the jungle, not too far away from a specific enchanting oasis. The sun rolled back into life again as all creatures resumed back once again to their life's duties. The pair had rested, cuddled and embraced to each other since the night prior, a strong wind blew, causing them to shiver and cuddle up, both lions happily gazing in their peaceful slumber. Kion and Rani had both expressed their feelings but not to each other, since both feared that the other didn't feel the same. Kion had expressed his feelings after Hew gave him some great advice. Rani had also expressed her feelings after the two heroic saves from Kion. Problem was, they both expressed their feelings alone so neither were alerted to each other's thoughts. Interesting enough, the first pair of eyes that decided to open into the brand new day was in fact, Kion.

——— Kion's POV ———

Before I got up to face the final part of our quest, I remembered yesterday how Rani acted towards me following the recuses I provided. She showed more of her compassion towards me, I like that. I finally opened my eyes to find out that, surprisingly, I was the first one to wake up. That gave me some time to analyze her body once again. As I looked around her, I felt some guilt at what I was doing. Before I could stop, I was interrupted by Rani, startling me.

"Kion, what are you doing?" She said as she further opened her chocolate brown eyes. I knew I had been caught, again...

"I was just looking, I didn't intend to, it's just that I was the first one up and I just saw how peacefully you were resting. I'm sorry Rani." I padded my head down in utter shame.

"No, it's alright Kion, not gonna lie, I kinda also looked the other day." She said while slightly blushing, making me give a small chuckle as we both gave a glare to each other.

"Since we're both up, we should get going, we're so close to the waterfalls, it's just a straight dash through the forest. Thing is, this forest is like no other. They say it knows all, kind of like the Tree of Life, with the waterfalls in the center of this enchanting forest." Rani explaining where to go next. Enchanted forest? The forest ain't the one enchanted...

"Alright, let's go now, hopefully we can reach the waterfalls and find the blossom by nightfall." I optimistically said as I started making my way towards this magical forest. As we headed into this, though at first normal, magical forest, the leaves started shifting again, giving me deja vu from the snakes.

"Who goes there? I know it's you snakes!" I beamed at the leaves, as they suddenly stopped. Before Rani or I could say or do anything else, a mysterious voice introduced itself.

"Kion and Rani, I have been expecting you two for a while now." The voice shocking both Rani and I from it knowing our names.

"You know us? Rani, did you know about this?" I said confused at what's happening here.

"N-no Kion, I don't remember this voice being present nor it knowing our names." Rani seemed just as confused as I was.

"It may be confusing, but that's how life is. You two are here for the orchid in the waterfalls?" The voice waiting on us to answer its question.

"Before we answer your question, let me ask you one. Who are you and how do you know about us?" As Rani and I looked around, trying to find the source of this mystic voice.

"Rani should know. I am the voice that guides and protects this enchanted forest. Not just anyone could enter such a forest. Not unless you had a worthwhile reason to, only the natural habitants were freely allowed in. I was told by the winds of change that you two were desperate for a orchid that only could save the Tree of Life. Right?" We both nodded as the voice appeared to start explaining more.

"You two had come a long way from jungles to cold nights. Since I know who you are and your purpose for entering, I shall allow you to enter this forest." The voice as the leaves stopped in motion, allowing us to enter a hidden section of the forest, with waterfalls far in the horizon.

"The waterfalls..." We both were lost at words with how heavenly and alluring the area was.

"It's so beautiful." I said as we starting on way towards the waterfalls.

"We're almost there!" Rani's mood rapidly changing into a merrier one.

"After you, Rani." I playfully said to the lioness while she gave me a funny smirk.

"Last one there is a wet cheetah!" Rani said as she started her running pace towards our destination. I quickly reacted and starting to pace her back, still trailing behind her. She's pretty fast for a lioness, she might actually beat me. I leaped into what I thought, a shortcut and paced through bushes and trees, finally reaching the waterfalls.

"Ha! Beat you Kion!" Rani said she did her victory trance while also smiling that we reached our destination after days of traveling. Wow, she actually beat me, I underestimated her, she's amazing at all the things she does, I thought to myself as Rani started approaching the water in front of us.

"We did it. We reached the waterfalls. Now we just have to find the orchid." Rani saying with pride as I walked next to her, ready to help her find the orchid.

"We'll find it before sun fall Rani, I'm sure of that." I said as I took a step closer towards Rani, slightly embracing her, reminding her that she has me to help her with the quest. She sighed happily as she also embraced me, making her purr in satisfaction.

"So how does this orchid look like?" As I said, leaving our embrace, ready to find the rare blossom.

"These orchids are extremely rare, I actually haven't seen one myself though my mother has. She described them as white, other-worldly with mysterious qualities and also lack foliage as they look they're suspended in the air." Rani describing this mythical ghost orchid.

"So these rare blossoms are only grown here in these waterfalls, right?" Rani nodding to my question.

"I'll search this side and you'll cover this side." I said as we started to diverge into our sides as we begun our search of the orchid. As the search continued, I got to see the waterfalls up close, seeing the true beauty and it's uniqueness since it was the center of this enchanting forest. I wonder if Rani would like to spend some time with me in these stunning waterfalls, I thought to myself as I kept looking for the blossom. A hour had passed, with nothing being found, making me slightly lose myself. But before I could lose the cool, thoughts of Rani being with me clouded my thoughts, quickly easing me and preventing a dramatic scene. Wow Rani, you indirectly and directly calm me down. I have no idea how you do it but you just do. What is it about you that's so special? I wanted to keep thinking about our now close friendship but Rani started walking towards me with a slightly down mood, judging from the way she looked at me and walked.

"Kion, I've found nothing. There's no sign of the ghost orchid." Rani said saddened with her result.

"Hey, it's okay. You said it's extremely rare. You got that part right, I couldn't find it either." I said optimistically, trying to brighten her mood, giving her a lighthearted smile. I happily saw her mood go up, reciprocating the smile back to me.

"Maybe you could try remembering the trip you had with your mother, trying to remember where the orchid exactly was." I said trying to find a solution on finding this blossom.

"I guess I could try that." She said a little uneasy but rubbed it off.

"Okay, so I remember that when I was a cub, the last time I took the trip here was with my mother a while back. We were on a quest for the orchid to heal a community of animals infected by a strange force, likely a disruption in the air that could only be cured by this orchid."

Rani said attempting to remember her visit here.

——— Rani's Flashback ———

I was still a cub when I took the journey to the waterfalls with my mother, in search of the legendary ghost orchid only found there. My mother and I had traveled far, passing many regions, from jungles to an enchanting forest. On this day, my mother and I had reached the enchanting forest and found ourselves in the presence of the waterfalls. We both celebrated our arrival, taking a break though I wondered why.

"So momma, why aren't we going for the orchid right away?" I said curiously as to why we're resting instead of taking the orchid since mother had insisted that we don't stop for anything. It made no sense why now she wanted to rest when we are so close.

"Momma, the orchid is so close! Shouldn't we go since you said we can't wait?" I kept insisting to my mother that we should get going.

"Rani, let me tell you something my mother told me when I was your age. Life is short, Rani. You don't know if today or tomorrow could be your last one. You have to live life at your fullest. You have to let things grow so you could fully grasp their beauty. Sometimes waiting to see everything around you is the best and truest way to live. Observe the stars, gaze the lands around you, the closer you look, the more new things you could discover and embrace. Perhaps one day, you could be patient enough to discover something new and bright that could make us all proud. Trust in your heart Rani and live your life to your fullest." Mother teaching me an invaluable lesson on life. She did make sense about waiting and looking around to discover all sorts of new things.

"Yes, momma, look beyond what you see, right?" Mother nodded proudly as she starting her hunt for the afternoon.

"Momma, we'll find the orchid in time, right?" Mother nodded once again and gave me a lovingly smile which I smiled back.

"Thank you momma on your lesson." I thanking my mother. My mother just gave me a proud gesture as she resumed her hunting.

—— Rani's Flashback Ends ——

The sun had hovered over us, signaling that it was the beginning of the evening which meant night was nearing it's approach. Rani appeared to have finished her short time lapse of her first time in the waterfalls with her mother.

"So Rani, your mother told you that patience is key in short?" Rani gave some thought at my question and nodded after a few moments.

"So only in time, this orchid will present itself, if what your mother said was right?" Rani gave another quick nod as she took a deep breath and sighed.

"If only mother could tell us where and how to find the orchid." Rani said before starting to tear up from the thoughts of her mother. I couldn't really relate to her but I know that family was a priority so I knew that this topic would weigh heavy on her. I took a step closer to Rani, as I embraced her, trying to cheer her up.

"Look Rani, I know it's been tough but you got to be strong for me. Don't lose faith Rani. You're bold, strong and an independent leader. Your mother would have been really proud of your accomplishments. I know I would have been." I said as I gazed heavenly at Rani, with her starry chocolate brown eyes meeting mine. We starred into our souls, aimlessly into the vast vision of each other. Her eyes are so starry and dreamy, her eyes were shiny and innocent since she had teared a bit. I knew from an instant from our grasp of each other that things would be okay, that just my presence and character would be enough for her to continue. Our sweet, careless glare at each other turned into a beautiful smile, making her shine gorgeously, only amazing me further more. I took that some time to react since her heaven-sent smile took my breath away, making me wonder that this had to be a dream, a warm and gentle one. But this wasn't a dream, this was all very true. I was looking at an angel, itself, stare into my soul, with the most stunning smile. I took a breath and peacefully smiled back as the waterfalls and sun starting to align themselves into a absolute gentle sunset, with us starting to embrace each other, wordlessly and willingly. To feel her soft fur up against me, felt different from other times. She was so gentle and caring in this one, like one a daughter of son would give to a reassuring parent, giving them light to their darkest times. I didn't want this to end, this can't come to an end, this relaxed and soothing sensation of us cuddled together, without a care of what is going around in the judging atmosphere. No, this chain of embracement couldn't easily break, this isn't just a normal chain. This is Rani and I just taking the time in the world to reassure ourselves, forgetting our past mistakes and stresses, this was our moment to create and cherish. As Rani continued enhancing my kind soul, satisfying my gentle fur, and easing my pain and stresses while purring her heart out, I took this time to give her a sweet nudge to remind her that unfortunately, we had a job to fulfill, that of finding the blossom before nightfall, which is quickly taking its position, inching closer. I slowly got up, slightly saddened that our special moment had ended. Before she questioned why I stopped, I gave time again to consider what is happening. So Kion, do you believe yourself now? That Rani feels and deeply cared about you? I can see now, but it was only a reassurance to help her mood go up since I reminded her of her mother. What happened is what friends do. Close friends though. I know I deeply cherish her, I love everything about her. But, she, I don't know whether or not it can happen. Being close friends is probably best for now, she needs motivation and I'm the one to show her how amazing she is. As a friend, a now close friend. It doesn't matter that we've only known each other for a week now, our experiences and time together all easily add up to us being close friends, maybe even more. Before I finished my last thoughts, Rani reminded me that I was day dreaming again, right in front of her, which we both have already gotten used to my little loss of reality for a few moments.

"Why did you stop Kion?" Rani said, still with her peaceful smile, glad that I was able to reassure her.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry that I reminded you of your mother, some time had passed, we should continue searching for that blossom." I said, explaining why I ended our magical moment.

"You're right and it's okay Kion, you helped me reassure myself, you gave me new faith I didn't I had." Rani sweetly smiling and agreeing to resume our search of the blossom.

"I think this time we should search together, it's getting a little darker, it may not be safe for us to separate right now." I giving my reasons, Rani silently nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, well, let's get going, with us together, it shouldn't be too long for us to find this blossom." Rani saying it in her usual happy and caring tone to me.

"Right behind you!" I said as she started her pace towards the waterfalls again, once again seeing it's true beauty, inside and outside, with the sun setting down over it, perfectly aligned in the center.

"Do you think we'll be able to find this rare flower, Rani?" I asking for her opinion.

"With the time that's left this evening, it should give us enough time to find it, hopefully." Rani said giving a faint sigh. Somehow, we'll find it Rani, but we need it for it the Tree of Life. My scar really needs its cure, these events really stress out and when things get heated, I do things I really end up regretting, scared that I won't be forgiven. With my compelling thoughts, it began giving me frustrations, giving me an irresistible uncontrollable urge to give my left eye, a scratch.

"Rani, we couldn't find this blossom earlier, how are we going to find it this time? By random luck, somehow showing us the location of this blossom. We should try tomorrow, I'm tired, I really need some rest." I said, with a higher and more demanding voice than normal.

"Kion, you're not being yourself. You okay Kion?" Rani trying to relax me, not giving me a bulge this time.

"Rani, I'm not stupid, I want my rest and you should too." I not realizing that I was raising my voice, Rani showing some fear, from the actions of her gestures.

"Please Kion, you don't have to intimidate me, I'm your good friend, don't forget that." Rani said as she inches closer towards me, Rani knowing what to do again, not nervous this time around. Before I could counter her or throw her off, she once again, slowly muzzled and nudged against mine, easing and soothing my once erratic behavior as I found myself again, shameful.

"It happened again, didn't it?" I said, Rani slowly nodded.

"Look, I'm sorry, I don't know why my scar does this but it does. And for you to come and somehow ease it, surprises me every time. Thank you Rani, again." I should really control myself but at the time, I get a free muzzle from her.

"Hey, it's okay. You're not you when the scar attempts to control and use you. I'll be happy to help you regain yourself anytime." She said as she chuckled afterwards, forcing me to chuckle back.

"Anyways, we should continue with our search." I said as we resumed our call once again. Time went by as the search went on, the sun on its last goodbye before the night took over. Rani and I had about almost finished exploring the waterfalls before we encountered what all of this has led up to. Through jungles, forests, crocodiles, snakes and enchanting woods, the blossom laid in front of our eyes, laying there so diligently, with its pedals flowing with the wind, wherever it desired.

"Rani... the orchid..." I was at lost of words, considering how rare and stunning its appearance was. There wasn't a blossom like any other.

"The orchid, we finally found it! Rani started leaping in leaps of joy, giving me a quick muzzle, which was enough for me blush and join in the leaps.

"So we only need this one orchid, right?" Rani gave some thought, likely thinking of what her mother told her.

"Yes, all we have to do now is transport it back to the Tree of Life and restore life it once had to that way your scar could also be cured!" Rani optimistically giving me relief, which I gave a dazed sigh.

"Yeah, we've been through a lot and every minute with you, it's been a blast, besides almost dying several times." I said while laughing, Rani joining in.

"It's been a crazy day, we should probably get some rest for tomorrow, I'll find us a perfect resting spot, you deserve some time to yourself Kion, I'll come back in a while, see ya Kion." Rani said as she departed and began looking for our resting spot in the waterfalls. I guess it's just me for a while now huh? Rani has been getting closer to me, I wonder if she also likes me cause I know I certainly do, I just don't know what time is the best time. Hew never specified when and how much. All I know is that I really like her and we're close friends, which I really want our friendship to be more, with Rani also returning my feelings.

Song: Star by Bazzi

I know from everything we've been through, I've come to my long thought and pondered conclusion. That I, Kion, deeply care and love you with my kind and compassionate heart.

— Disclaimer: All lyrics belong to their respectful owners, I own no lyrics —

— Kion singing a lovely solo as he expresses his confident thoughts that he is deeply in love with Rani into vocals —

Faded off of that bottle

Livin' like no tomorrow

I like you 'cause I'm lifted

And you like me 'cause I'm gifted

Buttoned down in designer

That Dolce and that Gabbana

Painted just like an angel

I thank the Lord that he made you

I see it in your eyes

Passion you can't deny

Girl, we can live that life

I see it all

There we are

Smokin' on rolled cigars

Hollywood boulevard

I can see it all now

You could be

Bigger than your fantasies

Standing right next to me

I see it all now

You're a star ah ah ah

I can see it all now

You look

Like you straight out a movie

Naked in the jacuzzi

Stuntin' like you Madonna

That beautiful persona

Energy go crazy

I might have your babies

And I don't usually say this

I swear it's not 'cause I'm faded

I see it in your eyes

Passion you can't deny

Girl, we can live that life

I see it all

There we are

Smokin' on rolled cigars

Hollywood boulevard

I can see it all now

You could be

Bigger than your fantasies

Standing right next to me

I see it all now

You're a star ah ah ah

I can see it all now

You're a star ah ah ah (you're a star)

I can see it all now

There we are

Smokin' on rolled cigars

Hollywood boulevard, yeah

I see it all now

You're a star

I love you Rani. Truly, with all my heart and soul. Everything about you is perfect. Your imperfections are perfect, all of you overwhelms me happily and in a gazing way. I'm done pretending. I'll tell you my upmost confession tomorrow, it's time, I know it is, I just feel like it's the right moment for tomorrow. Tomorrow...

Before I could go back, I should probably satisfy her with some well earned dinner.

"Whatever I catch, it's our dinner. I also need some rest afterwards." I said as I started my hunt the Rani taught me. After a rather uneventful catch, which turned out to be a small antelope, perfect. As I looked around briefly, I quickly found Rani finishing her work on our resting spots in the middle of the waterfalls.

"Oh hey Rani, nice selection of our resting spot. Peaceful and relaxing, and also, I got us some antelope to feast upon." Rani saw as I dragged the animal to a nice spot, Rani looking hungry as ever while smiling and thanking me.

"Oh that's perfect Kion, thanks, I just finished too!" Rani cheerfully stared while the stars starting making their entrance to the night. We finished our meal and found our spots, next to each other.

"Goodnight Kion."

"Goodnight Rani." I said while giving a final yawn. I waited for her to fall asleep so I could embrace her. I'm telling you tomorrow Rani...


	6. Chapter 6, Love Will Find A Way Part 1

Feature Song: Love Will Find A Way by Disney Studios (Part 2)

_Chapter 6, Love Will Find A Way Part 1_

The waterfalls just kept on pouring and releasing its precious water that all life depended on, carelessly and never ending. This waterfall was a source of life as it was the center of the enchanting forest. There wasn't a forest or waterfall like any other. As the forest went on, the sprout of day started its arrival, the sun being the reminder. Down in the center of the waterfalls, behind the falls, laid two lions, one embracing another with all its compassion and will. Nothing could interrupt the peaceful slumber the pair were experiencing. They had received the orchid but fate called that the orchid needed a day near the waterfall that way it wouldn't die during the journey back to the Tree of Life, Rani haven't told Kion about this though, she wanted to surprise him. Kion already knew, on the other hand, with what had to be done on this day. Days of waiting were over for Kion as he felt he was ready to declare and express his eternal and endless love for Rani he grew fond of every passing day. Rani also planned this day to be a wonderful day of them two being together, isolated in the most romantic setting which was in front of their eyes. The waterfalls were perfect for a pair of star-crossed lovers to express and indulge in this stunning location. As Rani started to daze her eyes open, she realized to her uttermost shock that Kion, once again, had woken up first and wasn't anywhere in sight to be seen...

——— Rani's POV ———

Dreams of Kion had clustered all my thoughts last night, as I went through my beauty rest. My brain just chose Kion to figure over during my dreams, in which my fantasies about him came true. Those dreams were so perfect, too perfect. As my senses kicked in, I had realized it was only a dream and felt half of me, if not, all of me sigh in sadness, seeing that I did no such thing with Kion. As I concluded with my rest again, I knew I would have to tell Kion about the orchid having to wait one day at the falls before we could actually make our decent back to the Tree of Life to cure Kion once and for all. Though sometimes I think I am the cure, me somehow curing him, but not completely, only temporary. I really wanted to ask him on a lovely date in the waterfalls but I didn't have the courage in me to do so. He probably wants to leave as soon as possible, which I get. He wants his cure, I'm glad he does it's just that Kion makes me feel different. Anyways since I've been thinking for a while, I finally decided to open my lazy eyes into the soothing morning only to see Kion not there. He beat me, again...

"Kion?" I said as I further opened my eyes and got up, confused as to why Kion was up early today. I waited for a response but I didn't receive one back. He was probably catching us some breakfast, I guess I could ready myself up for it. I made my way to the waterfalls since I really needed a bath, considering I haven't had one for days now, with all the rush to the orchid from the battle in the Tree of Life. Before I headed in the warm, satisfying water, I straightened out my fur, from my head to my paws, giving myself some licks to remove any obvious mess or dirt. As I finished my last spots, I gently placed one paw into the steamy stream, checking if the water was good. I shivered from pleasure, the water being the perfect temperature for me to slowly get in the soothing stream for me to take my bath. I really was enjoying myself as the water around me only felt better as I progressed my shower. I gave a few rubs around my body to get any loose dirt out, slightly satisfying me, hinting from my purrs. Before I could further enjoy myself, I heard as if someone had tripped close by only to see a familiar lion...

"Kion?!"

"Rani!?" We both ducked in shame and embarrassment as I quickly blushed that Kion saw me purring in the warm waters, seeing me explore my own body.

"Rani, I-I.. am so s-sorry." Kion ducked down but slightly peeking at me still in shame.

"N-No, it's okay Kion, I was only taking a bath." I said as I got off the water, shaking the water out of me in front of Kion, he peeking further.

"Before I interrupted your bath, I got us some rabbits to start off the day. And yeah, It's been days since I've had a bath so I guess I could also use one. We can eat afterwards after our bath, I mean your bath and my bath, you know what I mean by" Kion quickly avoiding any misunderstandings as he made way to a hidden part of the waterfalls for his bath.

I wonder how Kion's body looks like during a bath. I could only imagine angelic things, I thought to myself, my fantasies getting the best of me. After Kion left for his bath, I resumed mine, back into the refreshing and soothing water, but he interrupted when I neared my finish so I only had a few spots left. I quickly finished as I thought of something I couldn't resist. I stealthily paced my way towards the hidden section of the waterfalls, where Kion was having his bath. Rani, what are you doing? But it's Kion, he's looked at me before but never a bath until earlier so I guess it couldn't hurt. As I slowly made my way to Kion, his body was revealed as I got onto a rock, close enough to see Kion clean himself. The way he licked his body slowly and passionately just drove me crazy. Afterwards, he'd give his dirty spot a quick lick, getting the mess off making me turn into another mood, a more seductive one. I haven't realized that I was slightly leaning towards the rock, accidentally slipping and create a loud echo in the waterfalls, easily getting his attention. Before I could hide and slowly get out, Kion looked directly over to me as if he knew I had been here the whole time.

"Why have you been watching me Rani?" Kion already knowing the answer.

"I-I-I..." I couldn't say anything besides the truth.

"I just couldn't pass up the moment, my curiosity gets the best of me, I hope you can understand." I said as I looked down in shame and disappointment.

"Hey, that's understandable, my curiosity always gets the best of me too, I also dazed off when I saw you taking a bath." Kion chucking, reassuring me as I looked up, clearly in a better mood now.

"I was about to finish always, we should have our breakfast before it isn't morning." Kion said as he shook off the remaining water he had, I following behind him. So he also was digging my body as I did to his...

"So Rani, ready to get moving back to the Tree Of Life? I sure am, I really want this cure to my condition." Kion looking ready to leave. I knew that we couldn't leave today due to the orchid needing an extra day. I had to tell him, hopefully he would understand.

"About that Kion, I need to tell you about the orchid. You see, once the orchid is uprooted, it needs an extra day of support here in the waterfalls for at least one day before it could make the journey. So I'm saying that we have to stay here for a day before we can head back." I said as Kion just starred plainly, his mood going down; gloomy.

"What Rani? So we can't leave today?!" Kion raising his voice as he thudded towards me in an intimidating way as he scratched his left eye.

"Please Kion, relax, it's only for one day. Then we could race back and cure you." I said optimistically.

"I need to be cured as soon as possible! We have to leave right now! You don't even know if what your mother said is true!" Kion reminding me of my mother and him discrediting her got me down drastically.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother like that! You don't have the right to say she was wrong!" I firing back at the lion, pumping his rage into his uncontrollable stage.

"I don't care what you think! We're leaving right now! I NEED this cure now!" Kion shouting back even more thundering with no signs of holding back.

"If your mother was always right and all that you claimed her to be, maybe she'd still be ALIVE!" What Kion said as he finished his bursts of rage melted my heart and raged me all together, making all of this too much to handle.

"YOU DONT KNOW THAT! YOU DONT KNOW HOW MUCH I STRUGGLED WITHOUT HER! YOU THINK I ASKED FOR ALL OF THIS?! IM DONE WITH THIS AND YOU!" I starting tearing as I ran away from the waterfalls at my fastest pace, without looking back at Kion, the one who'd dare to blame my mother for all of this and me. I had to get away, what Kion said just broke me, I couldn't function the same, still running with no regrets. Finally after a full 10 minutes of running nonstop, I found a spot for me to sob alone in peace. The small cavern had no inhabitants inside so I ducked in and laid in a corner for me to reconsider what had just happened between me and Kion still slightly tearing. Who does Kion think he is? He never knew my mother, his judgement did not matter but it still hit me like a bullet. A slow and painful one. Why Kion? I thought you were more than that. Come on Rani, remember about his scar, his condition. He still needs a 'cure' to it. What if he never finds it? Will he always have his share of uncontrollable bursts of rage? If so, would Kion and I having a relationship be impossible? Is there a way for love? I don't see it, it's all clouded and clustered up right now with doubts and stress. Kion is probably through his raging state and wondering where I ran off to. Does he remember our argument? If it wasn't for his condition, I wouldn't be able to forgive him but nonetheless, he does, he didn't know better. Believe that, he cares about me just like I care about him deeply. I probably overacted, I know I did but him mentioning my mother still hurt me. I gotta get over that. I should go back to Kion and forgive him for my overreaction, I'd hope he understands. I decided to get up from my depressed thoughts and gave myself a quick mental shake to reassure myself that Kion is the type of lion to forgive. That's one of his many atributes that I love about him. As I left this cavern, I slowly took a moment to take a slow pace since all the running still had me a little fatigued. I analyzed some flowers, roses, common orchids, all the usual colorful flowers. I further saw pair of animals embracing each other, all throughout the path I was taking back to the waterfalls. From little mice to the leaping antelope, there were pairs of couples, slightly giving me feels of jealously. How come on you get to be together that easily? I'd really like myself in a relationship with Kion, he's just something else. I arrived at the waterfalls as the sun was already in a position that made the sky pinkish in a soothing atmosphere, adding in the magical feel of the enchanting forest. I lurked around the waterfalls looking for Kion, only to see no one in my presence but me. Where could have Kion have gone? Did he leave me after the argument? I only could think negative thoughts of Kion's whereabouts. Before I turned around to begin my search, a shadow appeared behind me, faintly interfering with my mine, I turned around to see Kion, bathed and brushed up with, what appears a single rose flower in his paw, with starry eyes, forgetting about our heated moment though he had a slightly gloomy expression as he continued glaring at me.

"R-Rani..." He started to act similar to our first day together on the journey, shy and anxious. Kion also appeared very gloomy and depressed, likely guilt from his release of his anger from the scar.

"I didn't mean to make you run away. It's just that I can't control myself when the venom in my scar spikes into me, I just can't resist and feel so trash afterwards. I just hope you can forgive me Rani. I understand if you feel I am too violet and anger-prone to hang around." Kion letting out a tear as he finished talking, only making me feel shameful.

"Hey, I should have known it wasn't you when you raged. I shouldn't have shouted at you when you weren't yourself." I warmly smiled at the lion while walking alongside him, giving him a deep reassurance that things will, in time, get better whether he sees it or not. Kion for the first time didn't hesitate when I cuddled up with him, he just plainly held still, smiling as he made a realization.

"I understand now Rani. You are my remedy, you are my tuliza." Before he could give me a chance to talk, he presented a beautiful, single rose and gently placed it on up of my head, near my brown eyes.

"Rani I think you are an amazing lioness. Words can't not comprehend how lucky I am to have been through with you throughout the journey. These past few days have been my best days yet, all due to you alongside me to guide me, to make me laugh, for me to protect and embrace. You are my light and confront on the most stressful days. Your list of marvelous attributes could go endless. The curves on your body are perfect. The way you purr when we embrace melts my heart. The way you give the glare with your stunning starry eyes, it's all too great. Even your imperfections are perfect. With all this in mind, Rani, I want and need to say this, I can't wait any longer, I want you to know with all my heart is that I... love you Rani. With all my heart, with all my soul and might, I love you. I don't want to be in this world without you anymore, you gave me hope and a reason to get up. I love you Rani... I know that you probably don't feel the same but I needed to confess..." Kion nodded down as he slowly started walking away towards the waterfalls.

I quickly thanked him for the rose though I seemed a little troubled. With all that just happened in front of me was too much for me to comprehend. I gave a few moments to check that this wasn't a dream before realizing that Kion just admitted his feelings and his upmost confession of love. He loves me... He really does. All this time I had never opened to the possibility of him returning the feelings I have towards. He said I probably didn't return his feelings. How could he be so small minded? I had a long list, this was my chance to confess what I had also been holding back, until now...

"Kion, wait! I have to tell you something." I said enthusiastically as I paced to the waterfalls, joining him by his side. He appeared ready to take in 'bad news'. Out of nowhere, from my heart, I embraced him and gave him a long, passionate, love filled lick across his face, fading off into his muzzle, catching him off guard. I just let the moment pass before I took a deep breath and confessed.

"Kion... it's okay. What you said back there was really sweet, it takes a lot to express one's feelings. Since you expressed yours, I thought you'd like if you heard mine..." I said as Kion peeked up his eyes into mine, ready to hear me out.

"You said you I didn't have reasons for me to admire and love about you, but come on Kion, don't be a dummy, there's so many things that you forgot that I adore about you!" I said as I took a glance at the lion, seeing his eyes turn into a more timid, loving, one.

"You see Kion, throughout our adventure, our friendship has grown deeper and closer as every day passed. You showed your compassion when I taught you how to hunt, you showed the pride you have for me by saving me not once, but twice. We embraced each other, without question on that cold night, it wasn't the conditions that made us close, it was you Kion. You're there to hold and protect me. You make me feel safe and happy truly inside. I also have been wanting to tell you something I've held back ever since we slept together. It's that Kion, I think of you as more than a close friend, I think of you as my partner, Kion..." I gave him a long lovingly lick like no other before, reassuring both Kion and I. Shockingly Kion did something so unexpectedly.

"No Rani, you're perfect, I'm not. I'm just holding you back." Kion gleaming down... Why and how could Kion think so low of himself?

"Anyways Rani, this scar is the one thing that can and will interrupt our relationship. As much as I want to be with you forever, you must understand that I can't be with you as long as I have this scar. I don't want the slightest chance of me hurting you, I would never forgive myself for causing you harm." Kion still gleaming, turning away from me. As much as I hated it, he did have a point. But he has to see that I could help him with his scar. I need to be with him, it's our destiny. He needs some faith...

"Think positively Kion! I am here for you, I'll always be here to offer you help so don't worry about you harming me." As I finished, dreadfully, I saw Kion, urgently reaching for his left eye as he took a deep breath.

"Kion wait!" It was too late, once again, Kion's sense of control already started to fade as his temper changed, judging from his eyes and facial expression.

"No Rani! The scar will eventually come to harm! I want to be with you but I don't want anything happening to you! Rani..." All of the sudden now, his eyes changed appearance, as if Kion wasn't there anymore.

"K-Kion?" I knew that things were only starting to go horrid.

"Go." Kion's expression was blank now. He had never been this far before gaining control back.

"Go?" Where did he want me to go?

"Go! I can't have you. I will say it again. Go." Kion remained plain, emotionless, what's happening to Kion?!

"Please Kion, don't say that, I'm here. I won't go, I love you Kion. Don't forget that." I'd hope my reminder would snap him out.

"That doesn't matter, my condition won't give a care. Please Rani, go, I don't want to harm you." Kion was making no sense at all.

"I'm not leaving you Kion, I promised you. I won't break it." This only made Kion drop dead at me, rage only in his, now black eyes.

"GO! I can't be with you! You know that!" I was getting tired of Kion not being himself so I decided to do what controlled him, embracing him. I leaned towards him again, though not out of love this time, I just wanted to see Kion again.

"What are you doing?!" Before I could cuddle with him, a violent force had pushed me out in a harsh and raging way. It was Kion... I fell face down, slightly hurt from the violent push. I was lost at words, I couldn't believe what had just happened, Kion had attacked me. I gave one long stare at him and teared up. I knew that our relationship wasn't possible, his condition was too much.

"You're right. How could I be so stupid? I'll do what you said! I'm running away from this place and this time I won't stop running!" All of a sudden, a gave a dash away from Kion, this time fully sobbing and breaking down while running away with no single intentions of returning back. Kion couldn't be my partner, let alone my mate. It wasn't possible. He was right... I should have known love couldn't find a way...

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7, Love Will Find A Way Part 2

Feature Song: Love Will Find A Way by Disney Studios (Part 2)

_Chapter 7, Love Will Find A Way Part 2_

The past few hours had been eventful as the pair started to fall and crumble, right after Kion's biggest and most regrettable loss of control. Rani made the decision to run, after her fragile emotions had gotten the best of her. Kion had deeply hurt the lioness, Rani in denial and sobbing at what had occurred a few minutes ago. Kion just stood there, still not himself, it wouldn't be long before the lion went back to his normal self, likely in a stage of confusion and sadness. Those few minutes that passed felt like an eternity as the distance of the pair kept growing, Rani not intending, not even a bit, to turn back until she herself was able to control her own emotions and depression. The sun was already down as the sky was transiting into the dusk of night. Stars started gathering up into the horizon, night was quickly approaching. Rani nor Kion haven't consider a place to rest since both were too unstable inside and outside to do so. One was confused but knew that something had gone bad. The other, running in denial, while sobbing their soul out, entering her stage of withdrawal.

——— Kion's POV ———

At first, it had been a series of events that I could not comprehend. I knew something had occurred, but I couldn't quite figure it out since my condition had negative withdrawals, one being a lost of short-term memory. Rani should be here, after all I... oh wait... I have told her how I felt; that was the last thing I could remember. Come on Kion, try to remember! It had been completely silent, besides the flow of the waterfalls and the awakening of the night crickets in the bushes and grasses. I did my best to remember what had happened before Rani suddenly disappeared. Come on! Do it for Rani, I must know why she had left my presence. A few more moments later, I debated whether or not to try to remember. What if she had left from something very bad I had committed? What if I harmed her? Did she leave me? Only negative thoughts went though my head as I decided to remember, it was the only way of me finding her, even if I committed something terrible. So before I blacked out, I had been preparing my confession, readying up my script and giving her a lovely blossom. We were getting ready to rest since tomorrow the ghost orchid was ready to depart to save the Tree Of Life and me. Why would I black out? I only black out when I... oh no... did I? Did I lose control again? I usually remember my outbursts, it must had been a nasty outrage then. Then it hit me... literally. I know what I have done... I... attacked Rani... I couldn't imagine a worse scenario. I had loss control and harmed the one I wanted to cherish with the rest of my life. I want her and need her.. I love her but I knew that with my condition, it wasn't possible. No, it wasn't. I broke down into tears as I knew what I had to do. I wanted to at least tell her goodbye before I depart, I don't want to harm her even further. I already harmed her emotionally, when I blasted about her mother and now I did it physically. Sorry Rani, I really am but now it's time to say goodbye. I'm going to find you and give my last goodbye. It's because I love you, Rani. It's because I love you that I must say goodbye...unless...

——— Rani's POV ———

It has been a hour since I had ran from Kion, wondering in the enchanted forest, knowing well I can't leave yet until tomorrow, before I could dash back to the Tree Of Life. I had found our previous shelter, that small cave near the entrance of the forest, where I could be left in peace. I knew what Kion had done was not him. It was simply his condition. I had to believe that. Kion wouldn't ever do such a thing. He's caring and loving; I know he truly is. But with his condition, is us even possible? Will the Tree Of Life even cure him? If not, us together will never be possible. I didn't have answers to any of my rhetorical questions, I just laid there, hopeless and depressed. I knew I would have to eventually get back to Kion and likely explain my absence; after all, he's probably worried sick about me, if he had regained control. I stiffly limped up, about to start looking for Kion, still depressed and down from the prior events. Kion, there must be a way for love. I know it's possible... I walked through the stream Kion walked through earlier, looking down at my reflection. Curiously, only half of my body is clear. I continued looking through a cave, calling his name.

"Kion..."

Song: Love Will Find A Way by Disney Records

— Disclaimer: All lyrics belong to their respectful owners, I own no lyrics —

— Rani starting her part as she continues searching for Kion, to explain and forgive. As she wonders, looking for him, Kion is shown watching her but then realizes the love they both truly have. Kion joins in the singing as the two find each other and lovingly embrace each other, but not out of close friendship, but out of true romantic love. —

Rani: In a perfect world

One we've never known

We would never need to face the world alone

They can have the world

We'll create our own

I may not be brave or strong or smart

But somewhere in my secret heart

{Rani looks up at the sky, seeing an image of two lions together, remembering of her and Kion.}

I know

Love will find a way

Anywhere I go

I'm home

If you are there beside me

{She moves to a log overhanging the stream. She sits down on it, depressed. When she opens her eyes and peers at her reflection, she sees that it is, again, only half clear.}

Like dark, turning into day

Somehow we'll come through

Now that I've found you

Love will find a way

{Rani is sitting on a high knoll, with her head bowed. The scene moves to Kion, who is approaching Rani from behind her.}

Kion: I was so afraid

Now I realize

Love is never wrong

And it so never dies

{Rani turns and notices Kion}

There's a perfect world

Shining in your eyes

Rani and Kion: And if only they could feel it too

The happiness I feel with you

{They come together and muzzle lovingly.}

They'd know

Love will find a way

Anywhere we go

We're home

If we are there together

Like dark, turning into day

Somehow we'll come through

Now that I've found you

Love will find a way

I know love will find a way

{Two butterflies flutter around Rani and Kion. Kion brightens up at the sight of them, and laughing, rushes off after them, with Rani in pursuit. They wrestle briefly, then catch sight of themselves in a reflection.}

The answer was clear now. Kion and I were meant to be together. We're there to provide for each other when either one of us feels down and frightened from falling and crumbling. I knew from this moment onward, I wanted and needed to be with Kion forever. This sense of belonging and compassion was completely new to me as I have never felt such romantic interests in my life; it was something else, heavenly scent of aroma between us glistening through...

——— Kion's POV ———

It had been an eventful late evening, through a series of ups and downs; all that mattered now is that Rani and I were together. Alone at last with both of us expressing and accepting each other's desire of being together. I knew that Rani from that moment onward she wanted to be with me as much as I wanted to pursue with her. All the adventures we had, our bonding, all of our precious moments led to our confession and passion of love...

"I'm sorry Rani for harming you. It wasn't me, really Rani." I knew I had to forgive her because I knew I could control my condition, it's just that sometimes the stress is too much for me. I hope she would forgive me, it is hard to do so after your love interest uncontrollably harmed you mentally and physically. I pinned my head down and closed my eyes in utter shame before Rani surprised me with a gentle embrace on both of our muzzles, lifting my head up, my hurt eyes meeting her chocolate, precious brown eyes.

"Kion, stop blaming yourself. It wasn't you, I know that now. We both overacted. But it doesn't matter anymore, we're together now, that's all that matters." Rani took a few seconds looking at me, giving a sweet smile, reassuring me, as always. She always had her ways of reassuring me, she was so amazing at it. I still needed to express my thanks, it really meant a lot for her to forgive me, even after I harmed her in and out; my biggest regrets.

"Even after I..." Rani slowly nodded sweetly and heavenly, she acted as if the prior events didn't even occur. I had to put the past behind me, I couldn't change any of it. I needed to show my appreciation for her forgiving me, it was the least I could do.

"If so, thank you Rani. I'll show you my utter deepest desire that I truly see you as the one for me. I won't forget that, Rani. So, it's getting late. Heck, the stars are watching us right now." Rani left my embrace to catch some air while giving out some chuckles as she gave the stars a stare.

"Wonder why the stars are there Kion?" She had asked me a question I somewhat knew the answer of. I didn't know if Rani would believe me but I said it nonetheless.

"My father once told me that the Great Kings of the Past are up there, watching us and guiding us. That's where I receive help when I am in deep trouble. Thing is, I could only communicate with my relatives when I am in my Pride Lands, which is quite a ways from here. What do you see them as Rani?" Rani listened to my response as she was a little surprised from such a bizarre answer; royal dead guys sounds dumb but it's true nonetheless.

"Oh really Kion? That must be great to communicate with deceased and ancient relatives. When I was a cub, I asked my mother the same thing. She explained to me that my pride's last leader would give advice to the current and future pride leader, which would have been eventually me after unfortunate turn of events. I had received, at certain aspects of my life, advice and offerings of peace from those past pride leaders; they never talked though, they expressed their wisdom through puzzles such as in things in nature like the flow of water and other things. So that's my answer for what those stars are up there." Rani deeply explained her reasons for what she believed in. I can see by what she means by. The stars change as we travel into distant lands.

"I see what you mean by. I guess the stars change as we travel and move on. Anyways Rani, though a little late, we should be able to find a late dinner snack. Wanna join me this in the hunt, I could use some company?" All was normal except a slightly lustful smirk at the end. I felt different from that moment on. I saw how truly precious she was; her personality; it was sweet and protective, if you had bad intentions towards her. Her body; it was another planet of wonder. Her curves and dark chocolate brown eyes were always shining against the stars on beautiful nights like these. The way her tail teased around, drove me mad, giving me an itch of utter desire what I would call...lust. I suddenly felt a new desire of not only being with Rani, but to take an action I've only thought of once or twice before...

"Rani, you should hunt tonight, my condition really has me tired." My voice was slightly higher pitched and warmer than usual, Rani noticing a change of tone from me.

"Kion? You alright there? For a second, I thought I heard someone else." Rani knew my tone of change but not the reason behind. I wasn't going to tell her before the moment was right.

"No, Rani, just merry that we're together now. We should head to the waterfalls; I know a perfect spot for us to rest." I knew I had no such desire to rest as of now.

"Sounds great Kion, we should go now before the stars retreat back into the horizon." She followed me as I continued my merry leaping back to the waterfalls. Come on Kion, control yourself. You're together with her now. There's no need to rush any of our romantic bonding. I had to let it happen but I felt a surge in me that until I completed the bond, I wouldn't feel complete with Rani. Moments passed while we were heading back to the waterfalls, I still felt this urge to rush and fulfill with Rani. You're overthinking this Kion. Remember everything you've been taught; time is needed to complete anything in the best possible way. I needed to relax and let it just happen. I knew that if I waited enough, it would naturally happen at its best time. But I was tired of waiting. I've been waiting all this time for something to happen. It had to be me to complete that action. It is time, rush or not. The night had completely settled in as the stars all had their pairs, with all its living things under them, sleeping in peace and harmony. That is, besides Rani and I, perfect. I was so ready for this.

"What a scene, the clear night sky, the chirping of harmonies of crickets and the satisfying flow of water from the falls, all alone, just us two, secluded in this magical forest. A little bias but I have to say Rani, you look great tonight. Not in a cliche way, I mean every attribute you have is just, breathtaking." I saw Rani blush to my warm compliment as I inched closer to my new partner, though not officially. Finally Rani broke the silence as I lovingly starred at her, sweetly and slightly lustfully.

"So now that we are officially together Kion, we should make a promise, a vow to our relationship. I give a vow that no matter what we face through, no matter The outcome, we'd always be together, no matter what. Always; now and forever, and it is because we love each other with all our soul and heart." As Rani finished her vow, I didn't need words to express nor accept her vow, I simply embraced her, but this time I gave her a true passionate lick, all throughout her muzzle as I reached the top of her muzzle, I stopped for a second to see Rani's reaction. She frowned when I finished my love-filled lick.

"No Kion, it's okay, I give you permission." Rani said with the warmest and most reassuring voice ever. I was glad from her acceptance as I resumed my passion for Rani, continued my lick towards her chest, teasing her along the way, my heart pumping from all this ecstasy I have never felt before. I needed more of this true happiness, it was the world to me as I started to lick her upper belly slowly reaching lower and lower. Rani saw at what was happening and snapped back to reality since she was also enjoying this.

"Wait." Rani's sudden change of tone had caught me completely off guard, I thought she had been enjoying this as much as I was.

"I think I know what's happening here Kion. I know that we've made a vow to never leave each other's side and that we will eventually become—umm... m-mates..." Rani mumbled towards the end, as I looked around her to ease off some of the awkwardness in the atmosphere.

"But Rani..." I was complete in utter shock. Why would she stop something that would happen naturally? Was I pushing too fast or was Rani just not ready? Either way, I had to respect her choice; after all, she is my new love of my life, what she says is final.

"R-Rani... I'm sorry. I knew it was stupid trying to seduce you with lust I had felt. I wasn't able to control myself again and this time it wasn't because of my condition; it was because of me." I actually felt terrible trying to change Rani's current desires; stupid, stupid...why was I trying to do something so trashy and wrong? I knew what I felt was a sense of love, but one that had its dirty intentions. I had to man up and respect what she said. Eventually the moment would be right, time is key for our truest bond of love.

"I didn't mean to upset in any way, I just don't want to rush anything of our relationship, we should take it slow that way we could fully enjoy ourselves through our moments." Rani turned to my direction and slipped up a conforming, innocent smile. I knew Rani would hearten me, as always. Like she said, I don't want to rush this. We should let it occur in a matter of time. I grinned at Rani, grateful that she would warmly back me down. Changing the subject seemed to be the best approach to this, me not trying to create any awkwardness between us.

"So yeah Rani.. It's getting dark. Actually it is dark, scratch that." I could hear Rani's audible chuckle as she joined my side, connecting and loosely touching my gentle fur.

"Thanks, I couldn't tell it was dark before you told me." Rani gave me a gentle push as I slowly fell on myself, seeing Rani burst into laughter. Rani saw this very amusing while I got back on my paws.

"Oh yeah Rani?" I got my front two legs into position as I gave a determined glimpse of Rani, also preparing for our "pounce". Next second I knew, I quickly dashed to her side and attempted to leap over her, trying to pin her down. She quickly countered my action as she easily dodged my predictable tactic, turning me upside down, leaving Rani to finally pinning me down.

"Ha! Pinned ya!" Rani confidently stated, as she gave a proud look to me. Everyday, she does something I'd don't expect, I just love that about her!

"Yeah I can see that Rani, mind giving me some breathing space?" Rani agreed as she let her grip off me, still smirking from her, a rather easy win against me.

"With you being strong and heroic and all, I thought it would be a harder challenge. Not your day Kion?" Rani has been teasing her win, of course, in a friendly way, but nonetheless, I smiled back at her, giving out a vibrant yawn.

"Man, today has got me beat searching for the ghost orchid! I don't know about you but I'm about ready to hit the hay to prepare for the journey back tomorrow morning." Though she was having a great evening, now night, with me, she knew we needed rest for the dash back to the Tree Of Life.

"Unfortunately, you're right Kion. Let's head back to our secluded spot behind the waterfalls, it must be lovely there right now!" Rani letting her sweet side getting the best of her, though I didn't mind one bit. I nodded as we walked back towards the waterfalls back together, still in our lovingly mood, one that both of us had never felt. It really was something else. I had never felt this kind of happiness before. Not with my guard that I love to death, nor the time I have with my family or anything else I could think of. Rani had that special place in my heart, she had completed me. Though we were missing something... We had arrived at the falls in a short notice since we had memorized the small forest, though by accident through a series of events. This little cave secluded behind the falls truly was stunning. Its unique location gave Rani and I a feeling of specialness but I didn't need some heavenly waterfall location to make me feel special and warm inside.

"I just wanted to let you know Rani that no matter what happens in the journey back, I will always love you and call you mine. Nothing can disrupt our bond, absolutely nothing. To the rest of the journey!" We had settled down at a spot in the cave as we both happily laid beside each other as I reassured my precious love.

"Of course Kion, I couldn't agree more." She gave me a heavenly lick, full of longing and infatuation, yawning right after, as we both closed our eyes in the deepest pit into our dreams that awaited for us to enter, ready to take on the following morning, the final step to the Tree Of Life though the pair still needed one objective left before becoming true soulmates...


	8. Chapter 8, Mates For Life

Feature Song: Beautiful by Bazzi

_Chapter 8, Mates For Life_

The night had passed at ease in the waterfalls, where the newly formed romantic pair of star-crossed lovers, Kion and Rani, have been cuddled up against each other. They had discovered each other's love for each other shortly after their confessions that took them through a series of dramatic events, eventually them coming together as a couple, knowing that love will find a way. The relationship the two had was remarkable, something many pairs couldn't say. They had a special spark that many don't. The combusting sparkle of love, compassion and protectiveness of each other created the best possible relationship the two could have. They still needed to decide on a big decision to make, whether or not to become mates for life, a life-long dedication of trust, long-term love and desire to always assist with any arising conflicts. Kion had given some thought, though not much, but knows time will come for him to decide on the big question. Rani on the other hand, is lost and a little reluctant to do so since they had only been in a relationship not much time. She believes that they needed to be tested through time if the romance they have for each other still exists at the end of the day, week or even month. But something was telling her that waiting wasn't going to sort out anything. Certain action was needed to be taken or else their relationship would go dry, possibly making Kion lose control from his condition. Speaking of such, the pair were qualified to go back to the Tree Of Life since the ghost orchid has made it one day without the support of the enchanting forest soil for the required day. Time was counting down for them to embark on their journey again. The sun has started to rise on yet, another grateful morning. All the things that could be done in day were limitless. Any animal knew so, waking up to face their goals and desires while others simply took it all in, seeking paradise by taking it slow and steady. Kion and Rani, unfortunately, didn't have the luxury of slow-kept time as they needed to dash back the moment the sun began rising, which was now.

——— Rani's POV ———

What a day I had yesterday. It couldn't have been better. First, Kion gifted me a lovely rose. Second, he came to his senses and confessed everything he felt towards me, his desires and willingness to be with me. Third, things got heated which caused him to go haywire, making me run off, which when I think of it, was foolish. We both came in to our senses are realize that love indeed could somehow find a way. The day ended with us together, in peace and harmony; nothing else could match the happiness I felt when I was with him. Now I was spending another 24 hours with Kion. What we could do together was limitless. But we had to deliver the ghost orchid, nonetheless but that didn't mean I couldn't enjoy myself while on our travels. I'm sure Kion would love some quality time to ourselves, though for most of the journey to here, we were only friends at those periods. I wanted today to be a special day with Kion, I knew it would. I didn't know how it would unfold, but something great and lovingly would occur. It had been me the first to wake up from the slumber of sleep. Kion had recently been waking up early. Guess not this time, maybe yesterday was also a lot for Kion, in a good way, of course. We were honestly ready for a commitment on our relationship, but how far would that go? How far did Kion want to go? Like most things in life, I would just need to wait and find out. Until then, Kion was still in his peaceful resting stage, his fur vibrating every few seconds with every deep breath he pulled off. The way he breathed in and out was so orderly and clean. The way he occasionally moved his paws around was adorable and cute, I couldn't get enough satisfaction from watching him. His mane was kept well groomed too as I observed his muzzle and his appearance. Kion, you're too handsome, I don't know how I ended up so lucky enough to be with you. But it didn't take luck. It took commitment and compassion. Sadly for me, Kion had begun to move in motion,noting that he had woken up. I didn't even try to hide that I was watching him, I had nothing to hide, he was my future partner.

"Rani! You beat me for the first time in a while. Morning precious." Kion had gotten up, his eyes dazing into my brown eyes, both of us smiling that we were together. Kion had taken a deep breath, one of full delight and enjoyment of life. But today was the day to move back.

"Today's the day Kion! We're heading back to the Tree Of Life! I'll see my Night Pride while you get to finally see your guard!" I was clearly happy, though slightly sad that these days would be the last days completely alone to ourselves.

"I've been looking forward to heading back. It's been quite an adventure we've had and now we get to redo them again. I don't mind as long as I do those things with you." And with that, we simply lifted each other with a short, sweet and gentle embrace on our muzzles, ready to head back now.

"Got the ghost orchid, Rani?" I nodded as I showed him the ghost orchid in a corner, hidden from the dark edges the cave had.

"Alright! We have everything we need, now we just need to head into the right direction. Care to lead the way, my Rani?" I loved that Kion claimed me as his, I felt so protective and purposeful. Of course, I knew the way back since I had taken us there and been here as a young cub. We were ready to embark, once again, on this great journey. We were off to the first stop; the end of the enchanted forest. I was sincerely dishearten that we were leaving this magical forest, especially the waterfalls we had only been at for two days. I wanted to take my time with Kion here but we had to move, sad enough. There was a small batch of dirt that appeared to be path towards the exit, the one we had wandered through to the falls. Though narrow, we passed through the dense part of the forest, giving it less and less of a mystic feel of the forest. The path seemed to end abruptly into a pair of trees, too thick for us to move through. That was strange, this was the way Kion and I traversed through this not long ago, trees couldn't grow at such a rate. But this was a captivating forest, after all. Kion and I haven't spoken since we departed from the falls, only the occasional smirk and smile as we walked together, close distance from each other. Words weren't needed though to express our comfort and soothing towards each other.

"So it just ends here with trees in the way?" Kion seemed as confused as I am was. After all, this was the only way we could get out so we had to get creative.

"Maybe if we crouch in between the leaves of those oak trees we could possibly fit through." That was my current and only plan I had in mind, there really wasn't a way to go through, unless...

"Hey Kion.. How about you use your roar on the trees so we could easily get through?" Kion seemed a little hesitant when I reminded him of the roar he had.

"It's too risky Rani. There could be creatures in the trees and quite possibly be their homes. We should try your idea first before I consider using it." Kion still seemed a little uncertain when it came to his roar. He was likely afraid of causing any more harm he has done, receiving withdrawals with his roar. So I nodded to him as he had a point about wrecking the trees.

"Good point.. I should go first, I'm smaller than you. If I can't fit then neither of us can do so." Kion slowly nodded as I walked up to the trees, looking for an opening. The trees were in close proximity to each other, I don't see any openings, not a good sign. I continued searching for that spot but came up empty, though one section of the dense clogged up trees had a slight opening. That just might work! I prepared myself to enter the opening, moving my head down and closing my paws together to create minimum space for the hole. I took a leap towards it, knowing this would either be a big win or loss. Moments passed by and I thought for certain I had passed the section. I heard Kion yell for me as I heavily fell face down, with a slight pain from the top of my head.

"Rani! Your head is gushing! Let me help with that!" Things quickly came back to my senses as I saw I hadn't fit through, bumping my head hard with the trunk above. I could see the blood trailing through me, giving me a spark of fear that I have gotten hurt. But before I could shriek in pain, all of a sudden, I started to lose my senses again as I slowly closed my eyes in a forbidden darkness; I had fallen unconscious under my recent injury.

This darkness was something I've never experienced besides the occasional empty dreams. Where was I? Where was everything else? I could only think in fragments as it pained me to think consistently. No, I had to get back to Kion. I knew what had happened. I can't keep him worried, I must break out, I was already ready to leave this darkness, it had no such emotion. I needed to be in his grasp again. I wanted his comfort and I wanted to reassure him. Before I could complain further, the darkness I once saw already started fading away as I saw the world once again, Kion right next to me in fear, shaken from what had happened.

"Rani! Thank the heavens and all that you are okay! You blacked out for minutes, I thought, possibly that I had loss you." Kion had some tears on his cheeks as I got up, seeing that the gush of blood had faded away moments after I regained consciousness. But that didn't matter. Kion was here and he was broken for those few minutes. The least I could, I embraced him, like the usual, except with a quick eye to eye gaze, showing him that no matter what happens, we would always be together. Our bonding was cut short as the leaves starting shifting in all directions, strange since there was no wind nor cloud above us. It could only be bad, that's how things always turned out for us. We got close together as we both confidently were ready to take on the creature, small or big.

"Ah, I see you two had found the ghost orchid, ready to embark on the journey back to the Tree of Life. I see you also are seeking permission to leave this enchanting place. Also..." Kion was first to interrupt this familiar voice.

"Hey, wait. Aren't you that voice of this forest? How come you aren't letting us leave, we got what we wanted, we want out, voice..." The voice continued its mighty tone.

"Yes indeed, Kion. I'll give you the permission to leave. Sorry for any inconveniences. Now go and cure the Tree of Life. As for you Kion, I say you are already there..." The trees had opened up, allowing room for both of us to exit.

"Quick! And remember Kion, you are already there..." We both dashed to the exit, finally leaving the forest. The opening quickly closed up, giving us only a few free seconds. What did the voice mean by that Kion was already there? Already for what? I hope I'd know soon enough. For now we got a ghost orchid to deliver, there was no time to relax. Next landmark: the dense jungle and rushing river.

"You ready Kion?" I said as we both stood up, preparing for the trek towards the Tree of Life.

"With you by my side, I will always be ready." Kion gave me a precious smile, I returning the smile back, ready to face the world together. Since we have already been through the dangers and struggles of reaching these waterfalls, it should be easier, seeing that the sun is almost halfway through its cycle, noon was approaching. It really took a while for us to find and ask to leave that forest. I saw up ahead, batches of green and brown, hinting the dense jungles we went through days prior.

"You know how to get scale the jungles right? Maybe there is a shortcut where we don't have to struggle through the jungle. Know any paths?" I gave thought towards Kion, trying to remember anything that could speed up the time to reach the tree that needed saving and a cure. Was there another way, perhaps a faster shortcut behind these jungles? I don't remember mother telling me anything about any shortcuts. She always said, "Slow down and you'll see everything and you shall naturally arrive sooner to your destination." To be honest, that didn't really make sense, go slow to get there faster. But I had faith in my mother, she always did the right thing. Yeah..

"Unfortunately, going through the jungle is faster than around so that's the way we should go." Kion sighed to my response.

"Why do you always have to be right?" I stood up, confidently as I gave Kion a comical smirk, as we kept pace towards the jungle. I saw Kion lighten up from my action as he smiled and rubbed any prior doubts as we arrived at the jungle.

"It's going to be one those days huh?" We both chuckled as we entered this jungle, more cautious to any snakes, waiting for the right moment since last time we were greeted in a rude way by these slithering foes. Time actually went by fast through the jungle. Surprisingly enough, no predators decided to bother us as we were scaling the dense jungle trees and other vegetation. We finally saw the end of this humid void of a jungle but saw the sun already setting down, though in sync of us leaving the jungle. It have been hours of scaling, searching for the right path and overall; hard work to get out. We were through the first part of the journey and had the river and dry aspect of the lands ahead but we knew that would go to tomorrow since we were both exhausted.

"What a rough day Rani. The sun is already setting down, we should find some shelter before it's too late." I nodded as we parted our ways in search for a cozy place to rest. I had noticed something odd about Kion throughout the day though; he had been warm and open and had the most precious attitude towards me. It made me all sorts of happy inside. I wonder what his intentions were as of now. I arrived back to the location where we parted since I came up empty, just to see Kion there in pure joy, he must have found the perfect spot.

"Rani, I found us a cozy and peaceful place for us to rest! Follow and you shall seek." The way he finished his remark was the world to me; he sounded.. seductive. I would kill for Kion to be like this forever, he really was making me feel special inside. Oh how Kion has a habit of making one feel special.. We arrived at a riverbed that has been dried up, due to the dry season, the clear night sky above us, with its dazzling stars all gathered up there. Then after we settled down, Kion gave me look, one he has never given to me before. One full of passion and ecstasy.

"Rani, since we made our vow and expressed our commitment towards each other, I feel like I really need to show my unconditional love and desire for you. It's the least I could do for you." Kion took a few seconds to think then stood up and gave me his seductive look again, this time his eyes looking brighter than usual. It looks like he was preparing something special, maybe a poem, no, he would do something better. Before I could think of anything else, Kion started his exotic and lustful expression as he started to sing some heavenly vocals into a song; just for me...

Song: Beautiful by Bazzi

— Disclaimer: All lyrics belong to their respectful owners, I own no lyrics; some lyrics are altered to desired statements. —

— Kion starting his singing but this time, he sang it differently, unlike from any other songs he had sang to himself and Rani. This song for Rani expressed his desire and will to accept each other's deepest commitment; to become life-long mates. He wanted to let her know that he wanted this for them both. He'd hope Rani would feel the same. —

Hey

Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angel

Love your imperfections every angle

Tomorrow comes and goes before you know

So I just had to let you know

Kion then gazed at me in a stunning and heavenly way, smirking at me as he kept singing his harmonious song.

The way that I look on you, amazing

But nothing can compare to when you're naked

Now a Backwood and some Henny got you faded

You're saying you're the one for me, I need to face it

All of a sudden, he slowly paced towards me, flicking his tail around in a lustful way, he was ready for me.

Started when we were just friends

Swear to God that I loved her

Sorry that I tried to rush things

Guess that we just really had the thunder

Ain't nobody else said I'd be under

Beautiful, beautiful life right now

Beautiful, beautiful night right now

No, no, no

He then looked up into the starry skyline as he looked down at me, looking as if he was thanking the stars for me.

Hey

Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angel

Love your imperfections every angle

Tomorrow comes and goes before you know

So I just had to let you know

I just watched Kion as he reached my side, us two looking at each other with pure passion of love.

The way that you purr in passion is amazing

Love a miracle, a beautiful creation

Baby, come a little closer let me taste it

You came a little closer, now you're shaking

Never ever gon' mislead you

Don't believe the lies they feed you

Stop and stare like a sculpture

Painted in your colors

Beautiful, beautiful life right now

Beautiful, beautiful night right now

Beautiful, beautiful by my side right now

Hey

Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angel

Love your imperfections every angle

Tomorrow comes and goes before you know

So I just had to let you know

With all his beautiful comments, actions and commitments Kion had, he passed the test of commitment. I wanted to pass as well. I wanted Kion just as much as he wanted me.

The way that I look on you amazing

But nothing can compare to when you're naked

Tomorrow comes and goes before you know

So I just had to let you know

I just had to let you know

Swear to God you're beautiful (yeah)

As Kion finished his lovely singing, he had done it. He showed me that he is there for me, he is ready for commitment, he is ready for us to become life-long mates, now and forever. For eternity, we would unconditionally love each other, no matter what happens around us. I wanted Kion to claim me as his. I didn't want to waste anymore time. Tonight would be the last night we'll be isolated completely. He was ready and willingly to be mine. I realized that waiting for the right time was the wrong move. I know what we have; this is true desire for each other. I loved him with all my soul; he did too, a lot too. Tonight will be the best night of my life. The most significant night for Kion and I. It is time...

"Oh Kion..." I was seduced with Kion by my side. I wanted this more than ever now. It felt right to do this.

"Y-Yes Rani?" Kion seemed a little nervous as he knew what was about to begin, though he still had his warm embrace and smile. I didn't need words to compromise my decision to start the mating ritual. I know that Kion wanted this for us so that way, we'd become official mates; the sound of that makes me purr in pure joy. In that instant, I started reaching my paws towards Kion's body with intentions of exploring every inch of him. But before I could continue rubbing him, I saw Kion get a little thrown off, as if he felt uncomfortable. I instantly held back, in pure guilt. He had never agreed to what I was doing.

"Kion... I'm very, very sorry... I don't know why I did such thing...I-" My words were cut short when Kion's eyes made contact with mine, once again. The world seemed to stop as I stared at the longing and lustful look in his deep, brown eyes. That was the moment I knew we were ready. All that was left to do was enjoy ourselves and discover each other, nothing could beat that on any given day, ever. Kion's nose twitched when his sharp sense of smell noticed that my sweet scent that hung in the air had become stronger. Kion's breathing intensified when I brought my muzzle closer to his before giving him a slow, long lick on his nose. I stopped there to check on how Kion was reacting to my passion towards him. He gestured for more as his brown eyes got lost in the moment, twitching for a moment, in pure delight. I then proceeded to slowly lay myself on my back, with my front paws curled in front of my chest, while my half-lidded eyes stared lustfully back at him. Kion remained silent as he observed myself lay down right in front of him. All the guilt and shame that overcame me earlier instantly vanished the moment I saw Kion's eyes laid on me with his lustful desires to be mine, there ready to accept all of me. Without a warning, Kion flashed me a soft smile before gently placing his robust body on top of mine, turning the grin I had on my lips into a sudden gasp that was instantly followed by a long, euphoric moan of pure pleasure.

"Are you really ready for this Rani?" It took me a few seconds to respond from all the ecstasy I have been feeling ever since Kion gave me that lustful daze.

— Warning: This part of the chapter will include vivid description of sexual intercourse between primary characters. Reader discretion is advised. —

"Of course Kion, I want this as much as you want it. Do your worst to me, Kion." The last words have came entirely from my seductiveness and desire for Kion to be my mate. Before I could do anything else, I let out a sudden gasp when I felt Kion's throbbing length rest against my entrance. Still laying on my back, I drew my hind legs up and wrapped them around Kion's back as he lowered himself until our muzzles were inches apart. He paused and stared down at my entrance, waiting for my permission. This was it, moments before we would become life-long mates. I wanted to make sure this would be the highlight of our lives; the desire was so strong and vivid. I flashed him an assuring smile, I slowly gave him a single nod of approval and braced myself for the enchanted moment that would forever change our lives. Kion leaned forward to give me a comforting lick on my nose and prepared himself for our big moment. Putting aside his nervousness, Kion rolled his hips forward. Both Kion and I gasped together and Kion's eyes squeezed shut as he let out a moan of ecstasy. I was so soft, hot and tight, there wasn't a rest from all the feelings that surrounded Kion's pride as he pushed himself inside me. He stopped halfway to see if I was able to cope with the feeling, I urging him to go all the way in from the longing look in my eyes and the wide grin I gave him.

"Kion~!" We were both officially mates for life now and it felt like the world to both of us. Nothing was stopping us from releasing our selves to each other, in pushes of lust and passion. Kion brushed his doubts aside and eased himself further in me, moving as slowly and gently as he could. We both let out a sigh once Kion's hips met my haunch.

"Mhm...! Wow, Kion... you're so...big." I managed to gasp, all the while maintaining the lustful grin on my lips. Kion's member throbbed at the compliment. I bit my lip to stifle a whimper when Kion released and lowered himself and began giving me gentle licks to the side of my muzzle, the feel of his tongue carousing my cream-colored fur sent shivers down my fur, completely changing his method of pleasuring me. How strange that he would go inside me then back out, maybe he was saving the best for last. That thought only got me more filled with lust. I shut my eyes and let out a soft moan when his licks slowly started moving southwards, from my muzzle down to my chest, past my stomach and finally, onto the grain of fur just above my entrance. Seeing his gleaming eyes aimed at my special area, I subconsciously spread my legs further apart, making myself even more exposed. His eyes slowly trailed back towards mine, and his longing expression told me that he was seeking my permission, once again, likely a different method of pleasure. I'd really hope he'd connect us like he did earlier, but this is good. I don't want none of this to end...

"Kion... do what you please with me." I felt that I just betrayed myself with my choice of words, yet I felt so excited and aroused by what I just said. And apparently, so was he, whose muzzle was right between my hind legs.

"Rani, I plan to please the both of us." His warm breath spilled all over my delicate slit as he said this, causing me to let out a low growl.

"I have every faith in you." I told him in bursts, seductively and passionately. I bit my lip once again and watched him intently. I saw the quick smile he flashed to me before he buried his muzzle between my legs, making my breath hitch in delight.

"Ahhh! Kion!" All my self-control couldn't stop me from squealing out his name. I let out a soft whimper as I felt his rough tongue trace up my mound before running it around the delicate bump just above my entrance. The moment he hit the edge of my fur, he ran it down my slit again and repeated the process. My body began squirming restlessly all over the floor as I realized that he was deviously experimenting with me in all sorts of ways; he tried moving faster, moving slower, using the fur on his muzzle to tickle me and even using the tip of his tongue to press teasingly into me, I've never felt so much activity going on in my sacred area and the very thought of it drove me over the edge of the cliff. With so much happening at the same time, I felt my flesh become wetter with just about everything he did. My ears laid flat on my head and my mouth gaped wide open, I was desperate to say something but I just couldn't find the words with so much pleasure going on. Kion just kept on going, getting creative on his passionate bursts of licks, not intending to stop as he kept on going and going, I felt a pooling effect as he continued pleasuring me. I was getting closer to my climax as Kion slowed his rate of licking my entrance and its contents.

"K-K-ion... I'm gonna... cum.." But it was too late, I had let the pool inside of me release out of my entrance, getting Kion's face full of my juices, the rest landing on my soft fur, the desire to finish our mating was still well alive. I needed Kion on the final step.

"You ready Kion?" My sweet innocent voice was gone. It was only currently filled with lustfulness and passionate desires, ready to get Kion inside of me. I squirmed and let out a moan of pleasure as Kion thrusted his member inside of me, pushing Kion on top of me, my inner muscles rippled along his length the moment I felt Kion's pride in me. Waves of pleasure overcame both of us as Kion kept his rhythm of thrusting in and out of me. We both wanted to keep this up all night, there was just so much of my new mate that I wanted to explore. But, once again, for the last time, a pooling feeling that was slowly brewing in both of us told us that both of our inexperience could only take so much being so close to each other. I felt Kion's pride twitch inside me, shooting his cum directly into my womb. Kion's member kept on pumping his cum into me as far as it could go, I also releasing my juices all over Kion's member. The orgasms of both of us paralyzed us in time with each other. Kion gradually came to a stop, still fully buried inside me, both of us panting to catch air. In my head, I replayed these last few perfect moments, what it felt to have mated with Kion. It must have been a strange and thrilling feeling, having Kion's seed all the way inside me. I let out a whimper as Kion pulled himself out from me, causing some of his cum to trickle out of my flower and right onto the grassy ground. I let out a small chuckle as Kion laid next to me and gently placed his muzzle over my chest.

"Wow...that was amazing..." Kion breathed, as I began to slowly caress his soft, amber-red mane.

"Mmm... It sure was.." I drowsily replied with a sleepy smile as I wrapped my arms around Kion to cuddle with my new mate.

"Goodnight Kion." Kion let out a sigh as he comfortably buried his muzzle deeper against my soft, curvaceous chest.

"Goodnight Rani."

And with that, both lions closed their eyes and peacefully retreated into their sleep while maintaining their affectionate embrace onto one another, as the myriad of stars twinkled above them and the only sounds that could be heard that quiet night were their steady breathing and the splashing water of the creek nearby.


	9. Chapter 9, It is Time

Feature Song: It is Time by Beau Black

_Chapter 9, It is Time_

Kion and Rani were still in their comfortable position as they laid by each other in absolute peace and with warm vibes in the empty grassy riverbed they had decided to rest upon. The pair had became mates for life the night prior, one full of passion and desire for each other. Absolutely nothing could divide them two, they were too full of each other's heavenly embrace to even consider the thought of leaving. Kion and Rani weren't ready to get up, they just wanted to be in each other's touch now and forever. But reality didn't quite go the way they planned it. They still had a ghost orchid to deliver and the Tree Of Life to cure. As for Kion though, his chances of being cured, unfortunately, weren't so high. Maybe, just maybe, he'd find a cure somewhere else. Quite possibly, the cure could be right in front of Kion's brown eyes...

——— Kion's POV ———

Stunning flashbacks of Rani and I completing our deepest and most passionate bond kept rewinding in my head. I just couldn't stop imagining how perfect last night truly was. To have lost my virginity to the one I would love and cherish for the rest of my life was just simply put, amazing. Words couldn't describe the happiness I felt. But today was a day about something else. Today was the day we finally get back to the Tree Of Life. The day I get to see my Guard once again. Rani will also finally see the Night Pride she loves ever so. The ghost orchid will somehow do its job and cure the tree and possibly me as well in the process. But how will everything react when they find out that Rani and I are..mates now? My whole purpose was to come to the Tree Of Life to cure Ono and I and then set back to the Pride Lands. Now everything seemed out of place now I've found the one for the rest of my divine life. Do I need to go back to the Pride Lands? Will Rani travel back with me? I was lost at what decisions I would have to eventually make once we arrive at the Tree Of Life. Until then, the sun had began its usual routine of rising and reminding all its creatures that today has started, unfortunately enough. If only time froze and kept going last night. But that wasn't real life, we had an orchid to deliver and that's what we were going to do. To my shock, both of us decided to get up around the same time, just us two giving our usual precious smiles towards each other, reminding us that we were mates now.

"Morning beautiful." I gave Rani a warm embrace as I rubbed off any tiredness I recently had.

"Morning to you as well Kion." Rani said while giving out a small yawn. Honestly, I wanted to rest some more but I didn't want Rani worrying about her pride and tree that needed saving.

"Let's just get this long day over us, won't you agree Rani?" A simple nod was gestured as we both got up, shaking a bit to make us fully awake and vivid. We still had that river to cross, the one we barely managed to cross, using my roar.

"Care to lead the way, my new mate?" Every time I managed to remind us of our bondage, we both blush and flash each other a sweet smile as that precious night was made perfect. Speaking of last night since we had become mates, did any of my sperm I released onto Rani ever make way to her womb? Was she going to expect...cubs? I was ready for us to become mates but to be a father... I surely wasn't ready for that. I just had to hope for the best but still; nonetheless, those thoughts have got me anxious and a little nervous.

"Yeah Kion, it's... this way through a regular oak forest." Rani knew from my gestures that I have given thought of that, which made her feel a little uneasy as she diverted this moment to something else less awkward. We simply started our trek through this forest as we kept pace with the sun, passing through with a breeze since this location wasn't as dense as the jungle and also less dangerous. Once we got to the supposed river, we had come to our total shock that the river had dried up and was shallow enough for us to cross through.

"Strange that the river that once was flowing at a high speed now was only a few inches, at most, deep." Rani also joined in the confusion.

"I don't remember the river drying up this fast... unless." Rani saddened up as she came to a sudden realization.

"Kion... we're running out of time, the Tree is reaching its last state before it can no longer be saved. The tree supports a rather large range, up to this river. Since it is in its last stage, everything around it has also started to gone up into its slow death. Come on, there's no time to waste!" Rani surprisingly dragged me across the river, though gently as she hurried through the river, not slowing down one bit. This had to be serious, we got to make it in time, we just gotta. From that moment on, we just kept the same rapid pace towards the tree. The sun was hovering slightly below, hinting that evening was approaching us. From all the things I saw, from dried up rivers to less animals in the environment, this was the last day that the tree could support itself before entering its ultimate demise. Rani and I were on our way to prevent such drastic and horrid events from occuring. We didn't spend those days and nights traveling just to fail at the last moments. Though our relationship mattered more than some orchid, the orchid on the other hand, did matter to other many animals. They needed the environment, where else could they go? We resumed our travels as the landscape turned more and more dry and obsolete. Things are really getting bad here...

"My gosh.. Everything feels so dead. Are we almost there Rani?" We stopped for a moment to scape the area around us, no animal in sight, this used to be a forest days ago. None of this made any sense. Was the tree that significant? The answer was yes as I looked at the ground and the little vegetation there was.

"It's horrible.. and the dry season is not making it any better. Let's keep going." I nodded as we dashed even faster, the sense of urgency was strong since everything around us was dying at a rapid rate. We went on like this for hours, the sun getting closer to its sunset, the sign of death if we didn't make in time. I began losing hope as I didn't see the Tree Of Life anywhere in sight. There was a large hill that disrupted the horizon. That hill had to be the one. If not they won't be able to save the tree in time. Guilt instantly hit as I remembered days ago that I took a day off, as well as the night prior. Rani was right, there wasn't time to waste. And here I was days ago, taking a whole day off. The shame and guilt remained constant in me as we climbed half the hill.

"Rani, look, I'm sorry for everything. You were right. There wasn't time to waste. Yet I still decided to take a break for a day. This is all my fault, I don't know now anymore." I remained silent since I didn't have any excuses for my mistakes I did. Rani just stopped right on her tracks and stared me down, her eyes offering some sort of assurance, though not enough.

"No Kion, it's not your fault at all. I have you to thank for making the journey. You're the sole reason we have a chance of saving the tree. Thank you Kion for being there and being mine. That's something that won't change." Rani's reassuring words hit me hard considering that I was expecting her to be disappointed from my stupid mistakes. Instead she further showed her compassion towards me. That is why she is my mate. That is why we are perfect for each other.

"Thank you Rani, for believing in me when I don't believe in myself." I buried my muzzle deep into hers to show my passion for her, only for a few seconds, we still had an orchid to deliver.

"No time to waste, we can still make it!" I jumped in motivation as I was determined to make her happy, I had to save the tree. For our sake. We dashed up the hill, the sun setting down with not much time before the tree's eventual death. Then it hit us. Once we trekked the hill, there was a large object shining with the sun in the horizon. We've made it, after many days of looking for the ghost orchid and back. The Tree of Life hadn't looked the way when we departed from the journey. We were here to save it. Rani is home and my guard is waiting for me, ready for the following challenges for Rani and I to face.

"Kion, we did it! Yes!" Rani and I just stared at each other, with our eyes in pure delight as we finished our quest. She gave me a long, slow passionate lick across my muzzle, all the while staring at my deep brown eyes, thankful for me, as I was with her.

"The end of our epic quest has reached its end. The end but the start of something greater; our relationship and bondage. That has started and has no end. Now it's time to present our selves to everyone in the Tree of Life." Rani teared a bit, but in pure joy. We were ready to save the tree. I was also looking forward to seeing my Guard, it's been a while since interacting with them. Since the sun was setting, we quickly dashed back in motion as we past by rocks, the few tall grasses there have been and bones, likely from unlucky animals who couldn't find a meal, seeing the tree of life far in the horizon, the final dash has began. It is time...

Song: It is Time by Beau Black

— Disclaimer: All lyrics belong to their respectful owners, I own no lyrics; some lyrics are altered to desired statements. —

— Kion expressed and showed his readiness to save the tree and ready to explain the events that had occurred between him and Rani through his usual vocals. He was ready to make the biggest decisions of his life, all the while scaling hills and dashing towards the Tree of Life, not too far from the horizon. —

Life, life is a circle I'm told

And as the story unfolds

I'm feelin' stronger every day

So right here, here's where I stand

And now I know who I am

No longer feel turned upside down

Deep down, maybe I knew

Someday my dreams could come true

And everyone looking up to me

Will see what I was born to be

It is time to face the world with you

It is time for something bigger than I've ever known

No need to wonder, the choice is done

Now I believe I truly am the one

Now, now is the moment to shine

With all the worries behind

And prove the maze is wrong

Deep down, maybe I knew

Someday my dreams could come true

And everyone looking up to me

Will see what I was born to be

It is time to face the world with you

It is time for something bigger than I've ever known

No need to wonder the choice is done

Now I believe I truly am the one

Oh, it is time to face the world with you

It is time for something bigger than I've ever known

No need to wonder the choice is done

Now I believe I truly am the one

So is it time?

Is it time? Yes...

It is time

It was time for me to make my decisions. But first I had to save the Tree of Life. That was a first. Then though, I had to let the Guard know on my development of Rani and I's bondage of being mates. Would they still accept me? What would my parents think of this? They always wanted me to do proper protocol like find a mate within the Pride Lands. But I had found the one, no one else could fit Rani's personality and all her amazing traits. I just had to stick to myself and be honest. They should understand, I've known my Guard for a long time, they would be proud of me. I needed faith...

"We're here Kion..." We slowed down to catch breath since we came in at such a rapid rate.

"We have a tree to save.." But before I could enter the wise, old tree, I saw a team of animals along with Night Pride Landers.

"Kion!"

"Rani!" The world seemed to stop in motion as Rani and I had regrouped with our close ones since the beginning of the journey.

"Guys! It's been a while, hasn't it? Right now we don't have time to talk, we have an orchid to deliver. Now Rani, where do we place this blossom to save this tree?" Ono, Fuli, Bunga, Mikini, Besthe, and Anga were a little shocked at such a rushed reunion, but they knew well of the tree's dire condition. Rani immediately changed direction and went towards the elderly lioness I had initially met before seeing Rani.

"Janna, grandmother, we have the orchid you requested. The sun is dangerously close to its set, where do you want Kion and I to place it?" The lioness, Janna, smiled and gestured Rani towards a hidden section of the trunk, behind some leaves, closer to the center of this massive trunk. Rani, I and everyone else followed Janna into the now-shown center of the tree. There seemed to be a spot for a small item, though empty. I suppose that was the place for the orchid, as it fitted perfectly. Moments after, the sun had became invisible to the naked eye. Panic scorched as I quickly gave Rani the orchid, she placing it in the desired spot.

"Did it work?"

"Please!"

"Hevi kabisa." We had thought we failed as the last lead withered off but as the leaf fell, the single leaf had become enchanted and created a chain effect on the surrounding base of the trunk. Rani and I have done it. The tree was officially saved. We thought it was too late but with only a few extra seconds left, we successfully started the tree's revival.

"Though slowly, the tree will eventually come back to its praised state. This tree has been through ordeals like this." The elderly lioness, Janna, quietly said, in a peaceful tone. Rani and I embraced each other from our relief that we had barely managed to save the tree. The embrace, though, caused gasps and confused gestures as to why we lovingly cuddled with each other. Especially Fuli, she was complete in shock and confusion. This was it, it was time to start explaining everything. From the start to the beginning, I had to be honest. Here we go...


	10. Chapter 10, The End

Feature Song: Stop and Stare by OneRepublic

_Chapter 10, The End_

Kion and Rani had arrived just in the nick of time to save the Tree Of Life, using the ghost orchid to bring it back to life with some aid from Janna, the eldest lioness of Rani's Night Pride. The ghost orchid had done its job to successfully bring the tree into its revival state, only time will tell when the tree would come back to its glorified state of all its colorful leaves and godly appearance. Other than the tree's revival, there was still much confusion and shock over not the tree, but two specific lions and their new relationship towards each other. Kion previously only had intentions of traveling with the Guard to the Tree Of Life to cure himself and Ono, nothing much mattered to him until the quest he embarked in. Rani also didn't initially intend to get in an intimate and loving bondage and relationship with anyone. Life just naturally pulled out its cards, a shocking and unusual pick. Two lions from different origins. Both had explaining to do as everyone but them seemed hesitant and little uneasy towards our newly formed relationship. Before Kion or Rani could start talking by their side, they were abruptly separated. Kion was taken by his Guard while Rani was taken by her lionesses in a rather rude and disrupting way.

——— Rani's POV ———

The way my lionesses had acted was severely off color. They had never been this hostile and emotionless towards me. Why did they despise what they have seen between Kion and I? Why separate us when we could have just talked it out. Even grandmother, Janna, seemed troubled by what she had seen. I was tired of this, I needed to come clean, though I always have been.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?!" I let myself go as I expressed all my anger I have been gaining since I was dragged away.

"Answer me! Why did y-" I was cut off my Janna putting a paw over my lips as she looked at me with a serious expression.

"You know better than to go out with some stranger we have only known for not even days! You could have been in grave danger! You should be grateful he didn't do anything to you, especially that condition he holds." My ears couldn't believe what they were hearing. They thought Kion was a danger to me and that he would hurt me?! Nonsense! He wouldn't put a paw on me, I know I was able to calm him down, we knew that, Kion and I.

"Kion wouldn't do such a thing! You don't know him as much as I do!" I tried my best to keep my cool but with all this rubbish I was hearing, it was quite a challenge not sparking out in rage.

"You've only been with Kion for days! You haven't discovered his traits, that takes time! That was the mistake your mother made when she picked a mate to cherish-" That was it, no more being calm.

"No! You don't know a single thing grandmother! You may be old but that doesn't mean you understand Kion's and I's intimate relationship. I tell you now, I know his traits and they're wonderful! We accepted each other and we even..." Did I want to tell her? I had to, if it took grandmother to see things through.

"Why I even became his life-long mate. I'm not expected but I made the choice to become mates with him." From there I heard several lionesses growl but to me, but to Kion... Before I could lash out towards Kion, some lionesses, including Janna went out towards Kion, to do something horrible to him. I couldn't let them exile him, they may even attack him. No! That's not happening to him! I'm coming Kion, like I said previously, nothing, absolutely nothing will stop our love towards us. I'm coming...

Rani let out a loud growl as she yanked some lionesses out of her way as she headed towards Kion, ready to protect him at all costs, nothing stopping Rani from doing so.

At the same time, before Rani had started her reasoning, the Guard had dragged Kion into the western side of the tree, into a cave, likely their resting spot, with Kion in the center of the Guard, in shock and some anger from Fuli. Kion had a lot to unravel, especially Fuli, who wasn't in the brightest mood, strange considering that she was always sweet and caring towards him.

——— Kion's POV ———

Why did my Guard take me away with zero explaining and at such a ruthless way? Was it something I did? But what? I only smiled at Rani an-... Wait, everyone saw Rani and I embracing each other with no warning. They had no clue about our close relationship. No wonder they had taken such strange actions. But dragging me away towards their, I presume their own cave, somewhere around the western perimeter of the base of the tree was taking it to another level. The Guard I knew, whom they had always respected me and trusted me took me to their cave, all with serious expressions, well besides Bunga. He always seemed confused. Even Besthe wasn't being himself as if I committed a horrible crime. And then there's Fuli... Everything about her expression, gestures and appearance seemed way off color. She had tensed up the moment Rani and I cuddled up. I knew I was trouble. The way only way out of this was telling them everything that had happened throughout the journey.

"Guys... why did you take me to your cave with no warning? Did I do something that you guys felt off?" I well knew that they understood what they had seen.

"I think we know, Kion.." Fuli still seemed not like herself, it was truly bugging myself at why Fuli would approach me with such a hostile attitude.

"Look Fuli, I can explain. That didn't just happen by mere luck. Just let me tell you everything between Rani and I." The Guard slightly opened up more as they just stood there waiting for me to spill the beans.

"Better be something Kion." Fuli haven't changed her approach at me, I didn't want her to be like this to me, it felt terrible.

"Please Fuli, I don't want to see you like this. It's not like you to be so aggressive towards me." Fuli just stared at me, slightly but not much, letting her anger go.

"So you know Rani, she's the leader of the Night Pride. She's been through a lot. She's lost both of her parents. All she has now is her grandmother. We were on our way towards the waterfalls, where the legendary ghost orchid was. I took a day off since I was exhausted from all the traveling I had done with us and the Guard. She taught me hunt which was really nice. We talked and started getting closer on our friendship. Short story short, we got to the waterfalls, which was when I started growing feelings for Rani. We eventually confessed for each other's feelings and became a couple. We got the orchid and started heading back. The following night, Rani and I made the biggest decision of our lives. We both wanted it equally and so we did it. We became life-long mates. And now I got back and barely managed to save the tree. And this is what I get back? Me getting separated from the one I love with all my heart?" The Guard had stood there, no longer with their serious expressions. I think that they have began feeling some sort of guilt, though I also felt shameful that I became mates with Rani since none of them were prepared for such news.

"Fuli... You okay?" Fuli had no longer had that intimidating expression but it had drastically fallen to a depressing one with tears visible on her eyes. What I had told her, pained her due from the reason I had chosen Rani...

"Why? Just why Kion? I thought you were better than that. I thought just maybe, that I could express my feelings for you. But I was right all along, I knew I wouldn't receive the same feelings back. Stupid for me to think we could be a pair together. Goodbye Kion.." Fuli dashed with all the speed she had away from the cave and out the Tree of Life, all the while tearing up, letting it all out. I had hurt my close friend. How could I devastate my close friend, Fuli like that?!

"Guys?" I saw the Guard turn around, exiting the cave, without evening saying anything, just leaving me alone, all by myself. From that moment onward, I haven't felt this lost since I first received my scar. Nothing I did could make things right. I knew I loved Rani but that love caused more pain than the happiness I felt. I had hurt the friendship Fuli and I had. The Guard turned their backs on me as if I was a monster for not choosing Fuli. Rani was my choice but they didn't respect that, at all. They had just ditched me in this small cave, leaving me isolated and now gloomy. I was so hurt from the denial and pain I got from the Guard. So I just broke down and let it all out. I teared down and had no intentions of holding back. I didn't know what to do from here. Will I be able to stay with Rani? Will the Guard, let alone Fuli, accept me ever again? I just let the tears do the talking as I continued the depressing sobbing I had...

Song: Stop and Stare by OneRepublic

— Disclaimer: All lyrics belong to their respectful owners, I own no lyrics. —

— Kion, while sobbing in between phrases, began singing this song as he knew he was alone in the cave. He seemed lost about his next steps. His close friends weren't unforgiving as they left him out cold. He wanted to fix it all but at first, he had no idea how to. —

This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us

It's time to make our move, I'm shakin' off the rust

I've got my heart set on anywhere but here

I'm staring down myself, counting up the years

Steady hands just take the wheel

Every glance is killing me

Time to make one last appeal

For the life I live

Stop and stare

I think I'm moving but I go nowhere

Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared

But I've become what I can't be, oh

Stop and stare

You start to wonder why you're here not there

And you'd give anything to get what's fair

But fair ain't what you really need

Oh, can you see what I see'

They're tryin' to come back, all my senses push

Untie the weight bags, I never thought I could

Steady feet, don't fail me now

I'm gonna run till you can't walk

Something pulls my focus out

And I'm standing down

Stop and stare

I think I'm moving but I go nowhere

Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared

But I've become what I can't be, oh

Stop and stare

You start to wonder why you're here not there

And you'd give anything to get what's fair

But fair ain't what you really need

Oh, you don't need

Stop and stare

I think I'm moving but I go nowhere

Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared

I've become what I can't be

Oh, do you see what I see?

Kion finished his last phrase as he laid down, still defeated and lost at what step to do next. His sobbing was interrupted when a pair of lionesses, including Rani, had stood there, entering the cave, as if they had been hearing Kion's testimony over his stressful situation. The lionesses has felt guilty that they, at first, had intentions of harming Kion in return of making Rani mate with him. But that was the furthest from the truth and they knew now that Kion wasn't some lion who was out for any bad given intentions. He had been here because he truly loved Rani. They knew that now. As for Rani, she just ran to Kion, unsuspectingly while also joining in the tears with Kion as they joined each other again, this time more openly and passionately to show the viewing lionesses that they truly desired each other and needed each other.

"Please, lionesses, there's need for violence, we truly do care for each other. I don't care if you don't see it but we just do and we plan to be together now and forever. Got a problem, you'll have to face both of us." The lionesses faced down in utter shame as they saw the confidence Rani had. They knew I wasn't up for bad, it was time for them to open their doors to me.

"Hey...Kion... we didn't know, Janna knew for certain you were up for an evil future with that scar and condition of yours. We're deeply sorry we attempted to attack you. We know now." The two lionesses flashed an assuring smile to Rani and I as we smiled back, finally seeing something go right between us.

"I forgive you both. You didn't know, it was right to a certain degree in not trusting an outsider. I've been in those kind of situations before. I still need to settle something, though, before I inform everyone of my big decision to make." I gestured Rani as I smirked at her to give some light on this night as Rani and I stood up and exited the cave, ready to look for my Guard that needed forgiving and reassuring to do. So we did. I started looking around for my Guard, looking around the base of the trunk of the tree for a few minutes while bumping into Janna, Rani's grandmother.

"Oh, you're Rani's grandmother right?" There was no reply for a few seconds, she finally giving out a slow nod.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I caused some miscommunication here. I didn't do anything Rani was against. We did things only out of desire for each other. I just hope you can accept me but I'm sorry for disrespecting you and any other lionesses I angered. But to clear up things, I need to see my Guard. Have you seen them by any chance?" Janna, surprisingly enough, actually gave me a faint smile, her first sigh of slight approval since Rani and I had saved the tree.

"Well yes actually, they seemed troubled as they made their way outside towards the front of the base. You can call me Janna if you'd like. Sorry on my part for overreacting, I just wanted to keep Rani protected. With all the things she's been through, I wouldn't anything else happening to her. I hope we can become closer and put this behind us." Janna actually seemed warmed up as I flashed a smile towards the elderly lioness, seeing that she had accepted me in this tree.

"That would be very nice, indeed. Wouldn't you say Rani?" Rani flashed a sweet smile as she saw me starting the spark between me and her grandmother.

"But I really need to get to the Guard. I still have some clearing up to do." Janna understood as she smiled once again, her way of gesturing a goodbye. I just hope that the Guard would be as forgiving to me as these lionesses were. I understood though if they couldn't forgive me, what I did what a little dumb since I've only known Rani for not long considering how long I knew my Guard and Fuli.

——— Rani's POV ———

Kion and I had made way towards the front of the Tree Of Life, ready for Kion to seek forgiveness to his Guard. I had to make sure that his Guard would know about how much we actually cared about each other and not just rushed our relationship that is going nowhere. Kion was the first one to speak out to his Guard, though his voice sounded a little faint and gloomy.

"Guys. Guard. I know that you see me as a monster but you got to understand one thing. I didn't just choose her for no dumb reason." I gave his Guard a quick smile, though it faded away quickly as I didn't want anything being awkward.

"Please understand that what Rani and I have is based entirely on commitment and compassion towards each other. We don't want anyone disturbed from our relationship. All I ask that you'd open up. Please, for our sake..." Kion looked at me then his Guard waiting for his response to see if the Guard would open up.

"It's okay.."

"It's alright..."

"You're cool but there's one cheetah who needs some talking to." The Guard had accepted him, though as it appeared barely but still accepted nonetheless. It was just Fuli that was left for forgiving and reassuring.

"What can I do about Fuli? She doesn't even want to speak with me anymore. I'm lost with her, I didn't mean to break her heart, I had no such intentions of doing so." Then I knew what I had to do since Kion couldn't go up to Fuli.

"Then let me go to Fuli, Kion." Kion abruptly stopped as he realized that was his only chance of getting Fuli back being close friends.

"It's worth a shot, I really want Fuli to be in good terms with me. It just feels horrible knowing I devastated her heart." I knew Kion had the right to feel bad but I was here to make sure Fuli wasn't depressed.

"So where is she?" The Guard stood up and answered me with a vivd tone for the first time.

"She's up ahead, in that small creek. Please sort things out. It hurts to see a friend in pain." Ono, the egret said as he flapped his feathers in the direction of Fuli. I followed them, seeing Fuli in distance, ready to talk things through.

"Fuli..." Fuli continued looking at the reflection of herself, me joining in the reflection in the small creek.

"I know what you have desired for didn't quite go the way you planned to. I know how painful rejections could be. Trust me on that one, I know what it's like to lose someone you deeply care for but you have to see; Kion still wants you to be his close friend, he still cares about you, don't forget that. That is something he'll always have for you." Fuli looked at me, her tears having dried up, probably from recently outbursts but rubbed everything off.

"I thought I could be with him but the way he explained you was something even I couldn't desire enough of Kion. I always thought of him as a brother an-"

"And he does think of you as that. Everything is going to be alright Fuli, I just want us on good terms. I'm terribly sorry though about what I've done. I didn't know since Kion never mentioned you being close, only being a good childhood friend." Fuli smiled as she saw that Kion would always give thought about her, though not romantic ones but it was balanced enough for Fuli.

"You're right and forgive me for losing control. I shouldn't blame you, you didn't know." We flashed each other smiles as we came to an agreement.

"We should head back to the tree and inform Kion and his Guard." Fuli nodded as we trekked back to the tree ready to put the past behind us. When we got there, Kion had positioned himself in the center of the tree, on the rock, with his Guard and some of my lionesses and grandmother by his side below.

"Rani and Fuli-I-..." Kion seemed a little nervous as he thought Fuli would do something towards him only to get a smile from both Fuli and I.

"It's fine. Rani and I came to an understanding. I forgive you Kion.." Kion smiled as Fuli had accepted him back though his smile vanished as he gave thoughts about his next step. The night had actually went by fast, the sun getting ready to present itself once again.

"I've made the big decisions after some talk with Rani's lionesses and Janna that I would be staying here in the Tree of Life." Kion's Guard, including me, stopped dead as to what he had just said.

"I know it's a lot to take in but hear me out. Rani's Night Pride needs a future king and I am the one. We're mates now and I've found the cure to my condition. It's not a luck potion or a magical spell that would get rid of my scar. It was my unconditional love for Rani. I know that now through the quest for the orchid taught me such things. As for the Guard, tell my parents all about my decision, they will understand. I will miss them a lot but I feel like this is my best step to take. Before the Guard takes their journey back to the Pride Lands, I would like to formally say my goodbyes and last remarks." Kion stepped down and look at each individual member of his Guard, ready to say goodbye.

"Ono, don't worry about me, you'll do great now that your eye is cured. You are the smartest and will take our Guard safely back to the Pride Lands." Ono stood up confidently though a little saddened

"Besthe, your strength and kindness will go a long way, I know it will. I'll miss you a lot pal." Besthe teared a bit from my last goodbye.

"Bunga, though you can be annoying at times, you make any given situation a comical relief and lighten up the day. I won't forget you, best friend." Bunga just smiled at me as he did his usual.

"Anga, though you haven't been around as long as the others, you are still a big part of the team now as the eyes of the sky. Keep flying high and keep doing great." Anga just smirked at me as she flapped her wings around, her way of saying goodbye.

"Mikini, thank you for guiding us through to the Tree of Life. I hope things go successful with you and Rafiki. Always keep going and never give up!" Mikini just stood tall with her staff by her side, ready to take on the day.

"And Fuli, from the day we met, I knew what a great friendship we would inflict upon. You reminded me of who I was and had faith in me the whole time, even when I didn't myself. That is why I am promoting you leader of the Lion Guard. I promise I'll always have in my thoughts, I'll really miss you." I moved my paw onto Fuli as my symbol as leader disappeared and reappeared on Fuli's fur, as leader of the Guard. I gave her a sweet last embrace to remind her of our close friendship.

"So this is it guys. The last time we would see each other. I know what I have to do, you must understand. So until then, this is goodbye." All of a sudden Kion and the whole Guard came together for a passionate hug, me joining in as I knew how much this meant to Kion.

"Til the Pride Lands end..."

"Lion Guard Defend!" Kion and I waved together towards his Guard as they started their journey back. That was it. The last time he would see them for a long time. We watched them until they were a spec in the horizon, disappearing under the sun, Kion having some tears under his brown eyes. With Kion by my side, the Night Pride was finally put back together with a king and queen. Nothing else mattered besides Kion and I. I reminded him why he stayed behind as we embraced each other in front of the old, wise tree with the clear sun hovering above us. This was perfect, my life was complete. The start and the end with Kion has commenced. Until then, Kion and I had found our calling; the calling of true love.

The End.


End file.
